Kitty Patitas Suaves
by Katarita
Summary: El punto de vista en la película de Kitty, pensamientos, sentimientos, etc. Mal resumen xD más explicación en el primer capitulo :D
1. Un simple plan

Hola a todos ^^ este es mi primer fic de esta peli, la cual me encantó demasiado *.* espero que hagan una segunda D:

Un día se me ocurrió esto viendo la peli, como habrá pasado por la mente de Kitty durante la aventura? y comencé a escribirlo D: traté de poner cada detalle y fijarme en todo. Disfruté escribir los primeros capitulos espero que le sea de su agrado.

Sé que también este capitulo es corto, pero de a poco se van a ir alargando ^^

Disclamer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen

* * *

Capitulo uno: Un simple plan

Ese día que conocí a ese huevo era normal con una pisca de extraño, bueno no todos los días te encontrabas con un huevo parlante sino como me encontró. Soy conocida por mi oficio, de ladrona, en la manera que robo, nunca han notado mi presencia ni tampoco en el momento en que robaba gracias a mis patas suaves, por lo mismo no me quedaba mucho tiempo en un solo lugar, pero al parecer este me llevaba siguiendo hace un tiempo, ni idea para que hasta que lo descubrí y tampoco sabía en el rollo en que me iba a meter...

Como dije era un día normal, recién había recibido mi paga por robarle ''algo que le había robado un amigo''' esos típicos problemas de la cual me importaba poco.

Hasta que de la nada me habló.

''Señorita Kitty Patitas Suaves, un placer conocerla'' dijo el huevo.

''No puedo decir lo mismo'' dije toscamente, nunca había confiado en nadie y menos cuando me siguen.

''Ah eres ruda, era cierto lo que había escuchado sobre ti, pero no viene al caso. Soy Humpty y vengo a ofrecerle un trabajo de lo más suculento'' me explicó el huevo.

Como no soy de esas de irme por las ramas (y también me quería deshacer del) le dije.

''¿De qué se trata?''

''Supongo que conoces la vieja historia de los huevos de oro señorita Kitty...''

Vacilé un poco, había escuchado de eso pero no tenía idea si era cierto...

''Si, he escuchado de esa vieja leyenda'' le respondí

''Bien, sé cómo llegar a ellos y quienes tienen los frijoles mágicos. Con tu destreza para robar sin que nadie sepa...podemos llegar a esos huevos'' me dijo persuasivo

''¿Y qué obtengo a cambio?'' le pregunté

''A eso quería llegar, un huevo de oro es la paga por tu servicio'' me respondió

¿Un huevo de oro? no estaría nada mal, sin nombrar que las cosas andaban un poco mala, no podía ser tan quisquillosa...pero...¿Quién me aseguraba de que era cierto?

''¿Y cómo sé que no me estas mintiendo?'' Le pregunté con desconfianza.

''Buena pregunta, eres astuta, no por nada haces un buen trabajo. Estuve muy cerca de tener esos frijoles mágicos pero como ves no soy muy ágil, esos frijoles lo tienen esos forajidos'' me dijo señalándome a que lo siguiera y me hizo ver desde la esquina.

''¿Ves a ese matrimonio? Son Jack y Jill unos despiadados ladrones''

Miré y vaya menudos cerdos. Logré ver que el hombre le brillaba una mano, era los mismísimo frijoles. Humpty vio mi cara de asombro.

''¿ Y qué me dices?'' me preguntó

''Acepto'' lo dije sin pensarlo un momento.

''Eso sí, con una condición'' me advirtió Humpty.

''¿Qué cosa?'' le pregunté curiosa.

''Harás todo lo que te pida sin protestar'' me dijo Humpty.

Eso me daba igual además no sería la primera vez que me dijeran algo así. Todo vale por el oro, es lo que me interesa.

''Está bien'' le dije dando mi mano, la cual sellamos el acuerdo.

''Nos vamos ahora mismo al pueblo donde celebraran el festival del fuego'' me dijo Humpty

''¡¿Qué? ¡Pero si están acá, no me costará ni 10 minutos!'' le dije sorprendida.

''Ellos se dirigen hacia allá y es mejor tomarles por sorpresa. Lo atacaremos mañana en la noche''.

Buen punto, no dije nada más y nos fuimos en su carreta hacia ese pueblo. En un momento Humpty me pidió que condujera, cuando lo hice me di cuenta que sacaba unos cálculos y terminaba unos disfraces. Algo me pinto mal, no le veía lo complicado de robarles a esos granujas pero que da, ya había aceptado y no me iba a echar para atrás.

* * *

Acepto tomatazos, criticas positivas y negativa, sugerencias y todo lo que exista :D

Traté de enfocarme mucho en Kitty como es su comportamiento y como pienso que es su forma de ser

Le pido reviews para saber de su opinión :) que tengan una buena semana ^^


	2. Persecución, peleas y guitarrazo

Hola ^^ les dejo el segundo capitulo D:

Disclamer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen D:

* * *

Capitulo 2:

Me tocó conducir el resto del camino que tomó toda la noche. Llegamos temprano en la mañana, había unos cuantas personas levantadas en ese pueblo preparando los últimos detalles del festival. Nos quedamos en un aposento, en no muy buenas condiciones, poco me importaba lo único que quería era echarme un descanso, estaba agotada.  
En la tarde me despertó Humpty. A regadientes le hablé.

''¿Que quieres? Aún falta para que anochezca'' le dije malhumorada y soñolienta.

''Olvidé mencionarte algo, es un pequeño plan'' me dijo con un misterio y juré percibir un brillo de venganza, solo me quedé callada para que siguiera con su explicación.

''Esto es más que una simple robo, necesito que traigas a alguien para continuar''.

''No te pillo'' le dije

¿Cómo no va al maldito grano? Siempre tenía algo nuevo que contar.

''Mira necesitamos más que agilidad para el robo para llevar a cabo esto, necesitamos a este personaje que es bueno para las espadas y peleas'' me explicó. Eso me molestó

''¡Oye yo soy capaz de luchar! ¿Qué me crees?'' le dije enojada además que me gusta trabajar sola.

''No dudo de tus capacidades, solo necesitamos un comodín nada más, necesitas estar viva para recibir ese huevo de oro. Créeme no por nada son lo más despiadados de toda España'' me dijo Humpty.

''¿Y por qué no lo traes tu?'' le pregunté a la defensiva.

''Por alguna razón que desconozco está enojado conmigo y no va a querer hablar directamente''

Me resigné, todo sea por el valioso oro...

''¿Qué debo hacer y quién es este personaje?'' le pregunté.

''El es el Gato con Botas'' me dijo con algo que no pude reconocer... ¿recelo? ''Lo que tienes que hacer es atraerlo hasta la Cantina del Gato, lo más importante es que no sepa tu identidad, calma ya te explico'' me dijo al ver que iba a interrumpirle ''Tendrás que ir a la habitación de Jack y Jill que está cerca de aquí, ya te indico, simularas un robo, el estará ahí te lo aseguro''.

''Déjame adivinar, mañana le robaremos realmente'' le dije al captar el modo operandi que tenía este huevo.

''Exacto, valdrá la pena, ok ya me tengo que ir, en un par de hora estará ahí te mandaré una señal para que te vayas preparando, la habitación es aquella que está al cruzar la calle, adiós'' me dijo y se fue rápidamente, se veía ansioso…Ese huevo es extraño.

Mientras hacia hora ya que aun faltaba a que anocheciera, fui a ''tomar prestado'' una capa, si no tiene que saber mi identidad eso va también que no sepa que soy mujer, me aseguré con mi cinturón y el cuchillo, me preparé. Me puse mi máscara y la capa.

Me fui al techo a esperar ahí, me hacía falta aire puro. Había una cosa en que me entraba la duda, ¿Como Humpty sabía que llegarían esos Jack y Jill a ese hostal? Y ese Gato con Botas...había escuchado de él, bastante, tiene muchos sobrenombres y muy conocido entre las damas, sin mencionar que era uno de lo más buscado, pero algo me mosqueaba, cuando Humpty habló de él...pareciera que él era el que estaba enojado con él...¿Era yo o esto se estaba volviendo raro?  
Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el reflejo de un espejo me llegó a la cara, era Humpty y su señal, no me había dado cuenta que se había oscurecido y que el festival ya había comenzado.  
En ese momento lo vi, se dirigía a la habitación de Jack y Jill, iba por la orilla de una ventana mientras un perro le ladraba.  
Me aproximé cautelosamente hasta quedar en el techo del aposento, lo escuché asombrándose y a los segundos el pasar de las garras en el vidrio de la ventana con mucho cuidado pero rápido. En ese momento baje con sigilo sin que notara mi presencia, me di cuenta que el había hecho su figura en el vidrio para entrar, me causo gracia, aunque obviamente no me reí. Por mi parte abrí la ventana rápidamente y eche un vistazo, recién ahí se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

''¡Hey! ¿Y a ti que te pasa?'' me preguntó enojado.

Simplemente lo miré y le bufé. Entré aproximándome por la pared, atrás venia el

''¡No!¡No!'' me dijo saltando desde la cama y se puso al otro lado, ahora nos dividía el espacio que daba a la habitación en la que estaban Jack y Jill

''Tu tu tu tu no te muevas de ahí!'' me exigió a medio susurrar, le ignoré y eché otro vistazo, donde vi que el hombre llevaba los frijoles en su mano envuelta en una caja con cadenas mientras discutía con la mujer algo que no preste atención. Nos miramos

''¡Esos frijoles son mío!'' me dijo aún molesto. Como no podía hablar, le indiqué con las patas que yo lo partiría a él.

Me miró como si fuera una especie de broma, miró hacia atrás y luego a mí.

''¿A mí?'' me preguntó dudoso.

''¡Tu!'' le susurré lo más suave y entendible posible.

''¿Tu partirme a mí?'' me preguntó haciendo el mismo gesto con las patas.

Le respondí con los mismo gestos, pero un poco más rápido.

''¿Tu partirme a mí?'' me preguntó otra vez con los gestos.

Ahora le respondí, esta vez con los gestos más ''cargados'' y ''explicado'' y le apunté lo más notorio posible.  
En ese momento me empezó a rugir, claro que yo no me iba a quedar atrás. También comencé a rugirle y desafiarlo. Nos estábamos acercando a punto de luchar hasta que un disparo (que por poco me llega) nos sobresaltó y lo esquivamos. El se quedó mirando con los pelos de puntas. Aproveché de escapar por el mismo lado en el que entre, salté y caí suavemente al suelo. La gente estaba vuelta loca por el disparo, por lo mismo dejaron una carreta votada, espere ahí la cual no fue mucho.  
A Gato lo habían lanzado rompiendo la ventana, cayó sobre sus cuatro patas

''Te aseguro que me la vas a pagar'' me amenazó a punto de sacar su espada pero en este momento otro disparo interrumpió, los miró y como necesitaba su atención le lancé lo primero que encontré, una roca, cosa que funcionó.

Di una voltereta hacia atrás y quede en la orilla de una muralla, luego me burle de él sacándole la lengua.  
Lo logré porque luego de quejarse fue tras de mí. Saqué mi cuchillo me sujeté de una soga y antes de que me alcanzara, la corte, donde llegue a unos tejado y escape dando volteretas.  
El también se fue por los tejados siguiéndome, di otra voltereta para bajar de los tejados y me fui corriendo por tierra. En un momento creí que ya no me seguía (iba por una curva) hasta que escuche otra quebrazón de vidrios.

Así que acortó camino…

''¡Ajá! '' dijo jubiloso al ver que me alcanzó, se a sujetó de una soga y se lanzó, iba directo a mi pero me detuve antes y el fue a parar hacia la caja que estaba ahí.  
Me apresuré para alejarme haciendo más voltereta, eso siempre me ayudaba y me sacaba de apuro.  
Llegamos al callejón que daba la Cantina del Gato. Me venía pisando los talones, ya lo tenía asegurado. Cuando llegue a la puertezuela me metí y llegue rápidamente al lugar.

''Hey'' escuché la característica voz de Humpty.

Me sorprendí por dos cosas una encontrármelo ahí y la otra es que estaba disfrazado como gato, quería reírme en serio pero me aguanté. Eso explicaba lo del disfraz de anoche.

''Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es tener un duelo de baile, el resto me lo dejas a mí, apresúrate que ya llegó'' me dijo Humpty.

Am, cada nueva orden que me daba, me dejaba perturbada además ya estoy sospechando de que hay algo más que un simple plan.  
Ya estaba en posición cuando llegó, creo que lo tomo por sorpresa el lugar, llegó deslizándose por los suelos y observaba perturbado el lugar, aun no se percataba de mi presencia hasta que dije…

''Ejem'' lo más macho que pude. Me miró enojado, se levantó y se dirigió hasta a mi

''Esos frijoles mágicos eran para mi, acabas de dejarme sin los huevos de oro amigo ¡Ponte en guardia!'' me desafió con los puños listos, mientras los demás gatos ambientaban con música.

Yo igual me dirigí hacia él, lista acortando nuestra distancia hasta quedar frente a frente, desafiándonos con la mirada, levanté mis cejas y comencé a bailar alrededor de él al ritmo de los tambores, mientras hacía mis pasos el miraba aún más perturbado, claro esperaba una lucha no a que bailara.

Di unos pasos hacia atrás y terminé con mis brazos alzados, los otros gatos me aplaudieron…claro a su manera haciendo ruido con sus patas en el suelo y yo le incitaba a que lo hicieran más fuerte.

Gato aún no comprendía nada hasta que uno de los gatos le apuntó hacia el cartel ''Hoy duelo de baile martes noche''

''Ah perfecto, si tiene que ser un duelo de baile este martes por la noche bailaré contra a ti a muerte'' me dijo

Justo en ese momento uno los gatos comenzaron a tocar la guitarra y Gato empezó a bailar, dando un giro y salto hacia un barril, donde movía sus pies de forma coordinada…  
Nada mal…  
El siguió con sus pasos mientras que yo me fui entremedio de una silla y un barril donde puse mis piernas en cada uno quedando en el aire. Para cuando terminó le aplaudí irónicamente, salté hacia atrás y seguí el ritmo de la música acercándome un poco a él y le gruñí.

''¿Tu eres el primo de santo o qué? '' Me preguntó sorprendido

Terminé arrastrando mis pies como si le estuviera lanzando tierra.

''¡Mira mira mira!¡Toma! '' Me llamó. Cuando lo hice el estaba caminando con sus patas delanteras mientras que las traseras las tenía en el aire…

Así que tiene fuerza en los brazo eh?

Después se arrastró por el suelo ''je je…'' me dijo burlón ''Tutu''  
Lo miré con los brazos cruzados. De nuevo mostró su fuerza en sus brazos levantándose con una invertida y siguió sus pasos. Los gatos ''aplaudieron'' más fuerte.  
No iba a dejar que me ganara esto ya es personal. Levanté mis patas delanteras quedando a los costados de mi cara y me acerqué moviendo mis pies rítmicamente, el hizo lo mismo.

Esto se estaba poniendo bueno

Quedamos frente a frente otra vez pero ahora haciendo un círculo aún bailando, chocamos nuestras botas y cambiamos de dirección

''¿No sientes como vibro? '' Me dijo desafiante

¿Así presumido? Le gruñí otra vez, que pena que no podía hablar

Ahora fue el turno de nuestras manos que las movíamos coordinadamente y al mismo tiempo nos dimos un zarpazo en la cara, ambos aprovechamos la fuerza y giramos hacia un muro que era como un arco, ambos subimos cada uno por su lado avanzando con los pies que movíamos rápidamente hasta llegar a la cima. Nuestros pies se encontraron y descendimos al mismo ritmo, los demás gatos estaba sorprendidos mirando atentamente.  
Luego saltamos hacia atrás y de nuevo hicimos el círculo, mirándonos atentamente, le di un zarpazo que lo esquivó al instante, el se lanzó hacia a mí que también lo esquivé. Me buscó pero no me vio hasta que me subí a sus hombros, la cual trato de zafarse, giró y me lanzó, fui a parar a un grupo de gato que me dieron impulso y me lanzaron de vuelta, volteé en el aire y caí arriba del mesón, giré sobre mi misma justo en ese instante la música estaba por terminar y vi un plato con leche que un gato bebía de él, se me ocurrió algo. Pateé el plato y este iba directo a él.  
El plato rebotó en el suelo y la leche salió desparramada, solo basto que una gota de leche hiciera enojar a Gato ya que esta cayó en una de sus botas. Me miró furioso, gruñéndome, sin pensarlo se lanzó hacia a mí con su espada en mano.

''Rétame si te atreves'' me desafió Gato, cuando nuestras armas se encontraron.

A no si no me voy atrever

Apreté mi cuchillo y su filo se alargó. En ese momento comenzamos a luchar, cuando cargué en contra del, el fue más rápido y pateó mi cuchilla mandándola a volar quedando clavada en un barril. Rió de forma orgullosa  
Engreído…solo me tomaste por sorpresa  
Salté hacia atrás haciendo volteretas cayendo al lado del cuchillo, lo saqué y me lancé hacia el rápidamente, nos enfrentamos otra vez, pero esta vez ambos haciendo volteretas.  
Vi la oportunidad de desarmarlo y lo hice su espada quedo en el techo. El levantó las manos mientras lo apunté con mi cuchillo, me reí  
Repentinamente sentí un dolor muy fuerte en mi cabeza, no me había percatado que el muy desgraciado me había golpeado con la guitarra.  
Me quejaba, si que dolía, agarré mi cabeza con mis manos mientras aguantaba las ganas de insultarlo y mantener la voz de macho pero me fue imposible,claro que no lo insulté.  
Me saqué la máscara y escuche a muchos sorprendidos.

''¡¿Me golpeaste la cabeza con la guitarra? '' Le regañé


	3. Las viejas heridas de Gato

¡Hola! Hace mucho que no actualizo y ahora que estoy de vacaciones aprovecho de hacerlo e.e muchas gracias por los reviews :D

* * *

Capitulo 3

Estaba perplejo y también sorprendido

'' Eh eh….¿Era una mujer? '' dijo el sin salir del ''shock''

''ooohhhh'' dijo un gato llevándose una mano a la boca

''Wow'' dijo aún sorprendido

''Novato'' le dije mientras me sacudía mi pelaje, guardé mi cuchillo y me fui dándole la espalda hacia la parte trasera del lugar, agarré las cortinas, la abrí y antes de entrar, lo miré de reojo, todavía no salía de la sorpresa

Al lugar que entré me pareció ideal para que Humpty llevará a cabo su plan, que ya entendí que el seria el que lo convenciera a que se uniera, por eso me mando a buscarlo…  
Hablando de Humpty…

''Bien hecho Kitty, ahora hablaré con él, esto tiene que resultar para seguir, quédate cerca por cualquier cosa''.

Había acertado, pero…aún me parecía que esto era muy elaborado para hacer algo muy simple, ¿Había algo más? Este huevo va a tener que explicarme la verdadera razón, si de algo estaba segura es que era algo turbio  
Me quedé cerca, escuché la voz del Gato llamándome de forma seductora casi ronroneando. Con razón tenía esa reputación con las damas y como muchas caían…luego nombró algo de que seriamos almas gemelas

¿A cuantas más le habrá dicho lo mismo?

En ese momento entró Humpty, a Gato no le dio mucha gracia encontrárselo, incluso lo maldijo antes de apuntarlo con su espada.  
Primero Humpty estaba tranquilo…hasta que Gato habló de una traición, ahora Humpty se estaba alterando. Esto no pintaba nada bueno así que decidí entrar y tranquilizar el ambiente.

''Humpty'' le dije desde arriba y baje ''No olvides a que vinimos''

Gato me miró y se dio cuenta.

''Debí imaginármelo'' dijo y agregó ''Tenia los frijoles mágicos en mi garra y tú me envías a esta hembra atractiva y diabólica para fastidiarme. ¡Me estas amargando la vida! '' Le gritó a Humpty mientras guardó su espada con intenciones de marcharse

Ja! Gracias por los cumplidos…

''No espera. Escúchame. ¿Quieres?'' le dijo Humpty ''¡Si! ¡Si! Le dije a Kitty que fuera a traerte pero no es una ladrona cualquiera…'' mientras Humpty me presentaba levanté mi mano y me saqué el guante.

''Es Kitty Patitas Suaves, el toque más suave del mundo''

Y sin que se diera cuenta le había quitado sus botas.

''Esto es mucho tacón para un macho ¿No lo crees? '' le dije mostrando sus botas. Se sorprendió otra vez. Le lancé sus botas mientras se ponia sus botas, fulminándome con la mirada, Humpty prosiguió.

''Oye con su destreza, tu espada y mi mente tendremos una buena posibilidad. Gato comprende tu sabes bien que nadie ha subido al castillo del gigante y ha vivido para contarlo. ¿Quieres sobrevivir? ¡Necesitas un plan! Y estudié este golpe toda mi vida lo sabes…Y hay que ser honesto sin mí no sabrías donde plantar los frijoles pero Jack y Jill si y están en camino''. Gato lo miraba pensativo y el huevo agrego ''Subiremos la planta como forajido y bajaremos siendo leyendas…Entonces que dices… ¿Socios? '' Le dijo de forma persuasiva al terminar su gran discurso.

''No, jamás en la vida'' dijo notablemente herido, pero no de ahora sino como si fuera una herida vieja. Se fue sin vacilar.

Miré a Humpty y le indique a que fuera por él con mi mano. Se dirigio a el

''Lo lamento oíste, ¿Hasta cuando me tendrás rencor? Ya pasaron 7 años. Que son 35 años gatunos. Tú me necesitas y…yo te necesito también'' dijo este, pero este último me llamó la atención, es decir, sé que lo necesitamos para seguir pero lo dijo con bronca...¿Tendrá otro fin todo esto?...No lo sé y no debería importarme siempre y cuando me pagaran lo prometido, además son problemas de ellos no debería involucrarme más pero no entiendo como aún tengo esa curiosidad y que me sigue llamando la atención.

El siguió con su discurso saliendo del lugar quedándome sola, escuché claramente que rechazó la oferta, el plan corría peligro. Ahora yo iba a intentar convencerlo. Salí del lugar y Humpty estaba estresado.

''Esto es grave, muy grave'' dijo afligido

''Descuida, yo lo arreglaré, sé cómo hablar miau'' dije coquetamente mientras seguí con la mirada a Gato

Si lo lograba este huevo me tendrá que decir las verdaderas razones.  
Me fui por el tejado para encontrarlo más rápido cosa que no me costo, me fui a unas dos casa más delante de él, bajé hasta una ventana y esperé en la orilla con un espejo en mano. Venia caminando y quejándose.  
Tenía su dinero, lo saque cuando le quité sus botas, creí que me podría servir. Reflejé la luz frente a él, no se resistió y comenzó a seguirlo.  
Me reí ''Mira lo que me encontré, alguien olvidó su dinero'' le dije campante.

Se revisó, rió y me dijo '' Tú eres peligrosa nena'' me dijo sonriente  
Solté otra pequeña risa ''Humpty dice que te gusta el peligro'' Me bajé del lugar, esto último lo supuse, si era uno de lo más buscados…  
Caminé hacia a el '' Solo piensa en todos los líos en que nos meteríamos'' le dije al devolverle el dinero ''Nosotros dos juntos…'' le dije seductivamente y ronroneando. Utilizaría esta táctica siempre me ayudaba además le daría algo de su propia medicina. Caminé alrededor del, rodeando mi cola alrededor de su cuello, pasando por su nariz, captando su atención '' Podríamos robar bastantes huevos de oro'' le provoqué, le quité su sombrero ''¿Hm? ''  
Al darse cuenta gruño, incline mi cabeza para que sacara su sombrero

''Y me lo debes'' le dije

''¿Yo? ¿Te debo? ¿Algo? '' Me preguntó dudoso Gato.

''Aja, me golpeaste la cabeza con la guitarra'' le dije de lo más apenada.

''Ah…Lamento lo del guitarrazo'' se disculpó sinceramente.

''Claro te perdono'' le dije juguetona moviendo mi cuerpo ''Entonces ¿Lo harás? '' Le pregunté amable acercando un poco mi rostro a él. Comenzó a reírse ligeramente.

''Hay un chiquitín, ligerin, tontín y pequeñín problemilla'' dijo acercando su rostro también

''¿De que se trata? '' le pregunté coqueta, acercándome otro poco, la distancia era…algo peligrosa.

''Que tu trabajas… ¡Para un huevo! '' Me gritó y se alejó.

¡Arg! ¡Este asunto del problema entre ellos me estaba hartando! Primera vez que quería saber algo que no me incumbe.

''Ay por favor Gato ¿Qué pasó entre tú y Humpty que fue taan grave? '' Le pregunté de una, aunque…

''Me temo que la heridas son tan profundas…que no han cicatrizado todavía... '' Dijo al suspirar apenado, puso un pie en una caja, mirando al horizonte nostálgico.

Oh no, esto no me está gustando, eso de que la curiosidad mató al gato era cierto.

''Todo comenzó hace mucho mucho tiempo'' empezó contarme Gato.

''No no, no tienes que contarme toda tu vida por favor'' le dije retrocediendo.

''Ponte cómoda'' me dijo decidido y me obligó a sentarme en la orilla de una escalerilla y él se dirigió hacia la caja para proseguir

''Esa fue una época fue muy…dolorosa''

''Ya va a empezar'' me quejé resignada

Comenzó a contar, en un principio me interesaba para saber que pasó pero algo me jugó en contra, el sueño ¡De verdad intenté escuchar! Me quedaba dormida en algunas partes del relato ¡Pero no era mi intención! Si no hubiera manejado toda la noche quizás no me estaría pasando esto, digo quizás porque viéndolo se notaba que le gustaba relatar y alargarse con las historia.  
¡Igual pillé algo! Por lo menos…Supe que es huérfano y que llegó a un orfanato donde Imelda; su madre adoptiva; lo acogió. En ese lugar conoció a Humpty, se hicieron amigos y gracias a él conoció la historia de los frijoles mágicos.  
Hay una parte que me salté, pues me quede dormida…algo de que se desviaron del camino o no sé…  
Pero luego me despabilé. Gato había salvado a la madre del comandante es ahí donde ganó sus botas.  
Esta parte me interesó más (aunque me quedé dormida una vez más…culpo a la trasnochada!). Humpty había engañado a Gato diciendo que lo estaban buscando pero la real intención era robar el banco de San Ricardo, desde ese incidente a Gato lo buscan por algo que no hizo.  
Con razón Gato estaba enfadado con él y Humpty cínicamente lo sabia…Ahora mis sospechas se volvían ciertas….  
Bueno después no me pude el cuerpo ni mis párpados, me estaba quedando dormida…Otra vez…escuchaba su voz cada vez más lejana…  
Hasta que siento un empujón.

''¡Hey! '' Me despertó Gato enojado.

''Ah…estoy despierta! '' Le dije soñolienta y sobresaltada.

''¿Crees que no me arrepiento de mi pasado? '' Dijo Humpty apareciendo de la nada, estaba arriba de una caja con cara de arrepentimiento, la cual entraba en dudas, debería haberse tirado de actor este huevo…

''No puedo bajar'' me dijo

Genial, ahora soy una especie de niñera para el huevo.  
Fui resignada hacia él, lo cargué, pesaba demasiado, no sé cómo no morí en el intento.  
Se quedo ahí sin poder voltear.  
Pf ¿Qué tenía que hacerlo todo yo?

El comenzó a hablarle, pero este como que no se tragaba el cuento y se alejó de el, Humpty empezó con sus discurso. Gato se veía enojado, pues era entendible.  
¿Por qué me preocupaba de este asunto? Solo tengo que esperar a que se cumpla el objetivo y ya! No tenia que darle tantas vuelta al asunto.  
Ni sabía por qué reaccionaba así… Debe de ser por el sueño…

¡O el guitarrazo!  
A quién engaño, ni yo sabía de cuál era la razón, pero deseo que esto termine luego para olvidarme del asunto y de ellos.  
Mañana apenas tenga la oportunidad le preguntaré de todo esto.  
Volviendo con ellos. Gato Había aceptado pero solo para devolverle el dinero a San Ricardo y por Imelda, nada de socio, ni hermano ni nada.

''¡Si! '' Exclamó Humpty ''¡Recuperaremos el club del frijol! '' Dijo muy entusiasmado.

Da miedo este tipo... por lo mismo con Gato nos miramos extrañados

''Nos vamos ahora mismo, ya le explicaré cuando estemos en camino'' dijo Humpty.

Nos fuimos a su carreta, el manejaba y nos explicó

''Jack y Jill partirán temprano hacia el lugar, nosotros nos adelantaremos y los esperaremos en el cañón; donde llegaremos en un par de horas, Kitty y tu se subirán al carro, siendo gatos no habrá problemas. Ellos irán con la cabeza afuera y sus cuerpos adentro, siempre y cuando sean cautelosos no los verán. Kitty sacará los frijoles y tu Gato los guardaras. Me dan la señal cuando estén listos e iré por ustedes ¿Entendido? ''

''Si'' dijimos los dos.

''Manejaré el resto del camino, si quieren descansen, en especial tu Kitty'' dijo Humpty.

No dije nada y entré, me fui a la parte trasera de la carreta, me acomodé en la esquina para conciliar el sueño.  
Estaba agotada había sido un día…abrumador, entre la trasnochada, la persecución, el guitarrazo…uf ya no aguantaba y no solía quejarme.  
Por lo menos valdrá la paga

No pasó mucho rato y escuché a Gato entrar, sentó al fondo, al igual que yo solo que para el otro lado, miraba hacia afuera pensativo como dudando de su decisión.  
Le iba hablar, pero me arrepentí, quizás hubiera creído que era una metiche, además intentaba dormir.

¿Desde cuándo me importaban los problemas de los demás?  
¡No debería intrigarme tanto!

''Buenas noches'' me dijo Gato

No me lo esperaba para ser sincera, incluso llegué a dudar si se dirigía a mi  
Me levanté apoyando mi codo en el suelo y lo miré dudosa.  
El me sonrió levemente, le devolví el gesto

''Buenas noches'' le dije finalmente. Me acomodé de nuevo y me dormí en cosas de segundos

* * *

Veré si puedo subir otro episodio lo más pronto posible, además se me ocurrieron otras ideas D:

Saludos ^^


	4. Un poco de acción

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews :) es genial leer los comentarios y bueno ver que se engancharon, sinceramente no me lo esperaba ^^ dan ganas de continuar y me inspiran es un lindo regalo :D es un fic algo complicado porque trato de aferrarme a la personalidad de Kitty y no desviarme D: además de no dejarlo latero xD  
Continuaré y actualizaré lo más rápido que pueda, estoy viendo la posibilidad de una continuación o algo por el estilo, veremos que sale y ojalás les guste ^^

Disclamer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen

* * *

Capitulo 4

Cuando desperté ya habíamos llegado, me levanté y me desperecé para luego salir de de la carreta.

Estábamos en un lugar rodeados de cañones gigantes, era un verdadero paisaje y hacia mucha calor.

''Despertaste justo a tiempo, ya te iba a despertar, toma'' me dijo Humpty dándome un pan con pescado.

''Em gracias'' le dije

''Calculo que en una hora estarán por aquí, subiremos y esperaremos ahí'' me explicó

Me di cuenta que Gato no estaba con él, lo vi cuando me voltee, estaba apoyado en contra la pared. Aún estaba reacio en estar con Humpty y menos a cruzarse alguna palabra.  
Si algo he tenido claro es que la confianza perdida es una de las cosas más difícil de recuperar incluso hasta imposible.  
Como me pasó, ya no confió en los humanos…muy noble que fueran…

Después de comer, fui a buscar mi máscara y nos fuimos a subir un cerro que nos llevaría a lo más alto del cañón donde esperaríamos.  
Con Gato nos pusimos detrás de una roca que desde ahí era una altura considerable, era un camino entre los cañones. No era un mal lugar para robar, era ideal aunque peligrosa.  
En ese momento Humpty dio la señal desde más lejos y más alto que nosotros.  
Y así fue, en el horizonte, se veía el carro que de a poco se acercaba.  
Comencé a acomodar mi máscara, mientras Gato echaba un vistazo.

''Espero que su plan funcione'' me dijo Gato.

''Mira tú tienes que preocuparte por tu parte, no metas la pata''. Le advertí, al terminar de arreglarme, me di cuenta que me estaba mirando raro.

''¿Qué? '' Le pregunté

''¿Otra vez la mascarita? '' me preguntó dudoso.

''¡No necesito consejo de moda del señor botas sucias!'' le dije un poco molesta mientras corrí su sombrero con mi pata, me alejé tomando vuelo y escuché un…

''¡Ja! '' exclamó enojado.

Salté y caí suavemente en el carro con mis cuatro patas, me levanté y le hice una seña al Gato.  
Me voltee para estar atenta. Repentinamente algo me empujó, hasta que me di cuenta que era Gato que tuvo un mal aterrizaje.  
¡Le dije que era mucho tacón!

Después del revoltijo, quedamos muy cerca de la pareja, cada uno detrás de uno, ellos discutían.

''¡¿Qué te pasa? '' Le reté susurrando. Gato se excusó con sus manos

''¿Ah?'' dijo Jill y los dos voltearon un poco, bueno en realidad hasta lo que le permitía sus cuellos.

Nos agachamos para que no nos vieran, cuando no corríamos peligro nos dimos la vuelta, donde había una especie de ventana, la abrí y a la vista estaba la caja con la cual Jack aseguraba los frijoles con su mano. No lo pensé dos veces y me lancé. Pero gato me detuvo agarrando mis pies.

''¡Hey! Hey hey! '' Me llamó la atención cauteloso.

''¿Qué? '' Le dije un poco alterada.

''Mira'' me apuntó con su rostro hacia abajo.

Miré, no había notado que había una crianza de esos jabalíes.  
Uf…

Seguí colgada mientras Gato me sujetaba, saqué mi cuchillo e intenté abrir los candados con este. De repente escuché a Gato.

''Tienes que darte prisa'' me dijo Gato presionándome psicológicamente.

''Shh''

''¿Por qué no utilizas las garras? '' Me preguntó como si fuera de lo más obvio.

''Te puedes callar por favor yo me encargo'' le dije molesta

''Vamos utiliza las garras! '' me exigió Gato

''¡Que te calles! ''

''¡Las garras! ''

''¡Ya no tengo garras ¿Entiendes? '' le grité molesta al sacarme la máscara.

Eso produjo que uno de los bichos se despertara llamando la atención de la pareja. Gato me soltó y tuve que girarme en el aire para no caer estrepitosamente y caí en silencio, entre mis piernas estaba el jabalí.

''Shhh'' le dije al cerdito tranquilizándolo.

Gato había quedado colgado en el borde de la ventana para ocultarse, se bajo mientras yo mecia al cerdo.

''Ya duerme cerdito gordito''

Gato se dirigió a la caja, abrió los candados en segundos, saco la caja con cuidado y la mano empuñada estaba libre.  
Era mi turno.

"Tu abrázalo" le dije pasándole el cerdo. Me miró con el ceño fruncido.

"Patitas Suaves" le dije mostrando mi pata esponjosa.

Me dirigí hacia la mano, procuré meter la mano con cuidado, los frijoles mágicos estaban separados pero no era problema para mí. Al encontrar los tres frijoles los saqué. Me baje de la caja y fui hacia Gato.

"¿Qué?" me preguntó.

Le mostré los apreciados y dichosos frijoles.

"Hola frijoles legendarios" dijo Gato, luego tomó los frijoles y agregó "Vámonos" pero al decir esto paso a llevar a un jabalí, chillando por el pisotón

Oh no...

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Jack y Jill bajaran.

"Vaya vaya vaya que tenemos aquí" nos dijo Jack

Nosotros nos miramos asustando y retrocediendo, no tanto por ellos sino como íbamos a salir de ahí.

"Se metieron con nuestro bebe" nos dijo Jill

"Y se robaron mis frijoles" dijo amenazante Jack sacando su cuchillo

Se me ocurrió algo.

"¡Bomba porcina!" grité lanzándole un cerdo y me lancé a su cara. Gató lanzo el cuchillo que se le cayó a Jack hacia la palanca, subiendo a la pareja y por ende a mí.

Me bajé de su cara y Gato ya había subido con unas cuerdas. Me paso una

"¡Van a pagar por esto!" nos amenazó Jill mientras los amarrábamos.

"Avisa al huevo" me dijo Gato.

Así lo hice, le avisé con el espejo.  
No demoró nada en llegar, para cuando estuvo al lado del carro, nos acercamos a la orilla.

"En su marca" dijo Humpty

"¡Listo!" dije

"¡Fuera!" exclamó con dificultad Jill.

Salté hacia el techo de la carreta, para cuando aterricé me di cuenta que Gato no estaba conmigo y al mirar al carro lo vi, estaba semiconsciente.  
Me preocupé así que me dirigí hacia Humpty rápidamente.

"¿Y gato?" preguntó Humpty

"A eso vengo, al parecer Jill lo noqueó" le avisé

Rápidamente Humpty desvío la carreta hacia un atajo para alcanzarlo mientras ellos iban por la cueva. Cuando salieron de ahí nosotros le íbamos pisando los talones.  
Me preocupé aún más cuando vi a Jill, que al parecer se liberó de alguna manera, tenía a Gato colgado desde sus botas, amenazando, con lanzarlo en cualquier momento al vacío.  
Humpty apuro el paso, alcanzándolos y embistiendo al carro haciendo que Jill soltara a Gato, cayendo al lado de Humpty.  
Uf estuvo cerca...

"Ves te dije que no te decepcionaría" le dijo Humpty devolviéndole su sombrero. Pero en ese momento interrumpió un disparo.

"¡¿Crees que esto se acabo?" nos gritó Jill desde el otro lado del camino y golpeó el costado del carro, donde salieron unos cañones que de inmediato comenzaron a disparar de forma seguida.  
Nos cubrimos como pudimos y Humpty apuraba al caballo.

"Eso estuvo cerca" gritó Humpty.

Estoy segura que no se refería que a nosotros no nos paso nada sino que iba para ella...como advirtiéndole...  
Los disparos causó que se derrumbara unas columnas de piedra y el camino nos volvió a juntar con el carro de Jill

"¡Ahora!" gritó Jill embistiendo nuestra carreta

El golpe nos dejo muy cerca de la orilla que por poco nos vota

"Hay que llegar a ese puente" dijo Humpty desviando la carreta hacia ahí. Cuando nos acercamos ¡Vi que el puente estaba roto! Jack y Jill se dieron cuenta y frenaron sus jabalíes bruscamente.

"¡Humpty no hay puente!" le advirtió Gato.

"Confía en mi" dijo muy seguro Humpty

¡Este huevo es un suicida!

"¡Humpty!" dijimos los dos nerviosos.

Me aterré demasiado ¡Estábamos cayendo en picada!

"¡Vamos a morir!" gritó Gato igual de aterrado que yo y tratábamos de aferrarnos a Humpty mientras gritábamos.

En ese momento Humpty accionó un mecanismo haciendo que la carreta le salieran unas alas y al caballo lo dejara adentro de la carreta, ahora el huevo podía planearla en el preciso momento antes de chocar con el suelo saliendo ilesos. Nos reíamos jubilosos.

"Castillo del gigante allá vamos" dijo Humpty cuando Gato le mostró los frijoles.

Planeamos un poco más para alejarnos del peligro. Para cuando aterrizamos Humpty le pidió a Gato que manejara la carreta, me quedé con el por qué no me interesaba los cálculos raros para llegar al lugar correcto.

Estábamos en silencio pero Gato lo rompió.

"Reconozco el mérito del huevo eh. Ha sido un trabajo de equipo. Humpty a veces mete la pata ¡Digo la garra! Bueno vamos que se equivoca, no tiene garra, no es un gato, no tiene nada de malo ser un gato, quiero decir que es bueno que-" intentó arreglarla Gato al darse cuenta que la había cagado. Le interrumpí

"No quiero hablar de eso" le dije cortante.

"Vale" me dijo y se concentró en manejar.

Desde la carreta se escuchó un emocionado Humpty diciendo

"¡Ya estamos cerca! ¡Busquen cualquier actividad extraña de nubes!"

Ambos le ignoramos, pero lo tendría presente...creo...

Ese tema de las garras me incomodaba era como excavar en una vieja herida...

"Me llama Kitty Patitas Suaves porque te dejaría sin camisa y ni sabrías que estuve ahí" le dije al mostrarle el saquito de dinero con una sonrisa.  
Se sorprendió a ver su dinero en mi mano, se aseguró buscando en su bota, me miró un poco irritado. Le devolví el saco y lo recibió. Me quedé mirando hacia adelante, seria, hasta que le escuché llamarme por primera vez por mi nombre.

"Kitty..." dijo "No eres tan buena como dicen"

¿Que se cree el muy-

Pero al mirarlo enojada me di cuenta que sonreía.

"Eres mejor" me dijo de forma reconfortante " Y respetaré tu privacidad"

Otra vez el silencio reino el ambiente.

Primera vez que me pasaba algo así, alguien que de alguna manera me consolaba con esas palabras, nunca hablo de mi vida de hecho pocos lo sabe más que mal, nadie. No confió en nadie.  
Pero era justo que le contara...se ve que puede llegar ser un buen amigo además intentó disculparse. Así como escuché su historia...bueno la mayoría...  
No sé si me arrepienta de esto pero decidí contarle.

"Está bien...te lo diré" dije finalmente. El me miraba atentamente.

"Yo era una gata callejera pero tenía hermosas garras " dije mientras miré mi pata sin garras "Un día una linda pareja me adoptó, me daba leche en la mañana, me querían..." era un momento alegre pero al recordarlo siempre me entristecía " Tal vez rasgue sus cortinas o jugué muy rudo con el hámster, no sé por qué lo hicieron...pero cortaron mis garras" le dije tristemente mostrando unas de mis patas.

"Los que tienen gatos están locos" dijo Gato alegre tratando de hacerme reír

Me sacó una leve sonrisa, le iba a agradecer pero Humpty interrumpió.

"¡Alto! ¡Paren la carreta creo que aquí es!" exclamó Humpty.

* * *

Es algo corto pero por lo menos actualizo más seguido xD gracias nuevamente por seguir el fic y dejarme comentario :)


	5. La magia va creciendoen todos sentidos

Hola otra vez :) estoy muy agradecida de que sigan mi fic y que dejen reviews, es increíble la inspiración que te dan :D

Acá les dejo el siguiente capítulo

Disclamer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece.

* * *

Capítulo 5: La magia va creciendo...en todos los sentidos.

Gato lo hizo, el huevo bajo velozmente y muy entusiasmado.

Con Gato nos quedamos mirando perturbados con el notable entusiasmo del huevo, creo que tiene serios problemas para controlarse...

Le seguimos hasta llegar a un cerro, Humpty ya estaba rodando felizmente hacia abajo. Al llegar abajo se detuvo mirando su libro y con Gato bajamos el cerro alcanzándolo.

"¿No es increíble hermano? Después de todo estos años. Ten" le dijo al darles los frijoles "Quiero que tú los plantes"

Es mi idea o ¿Este se pasó de cínico o nació así?

No me había dado cuenta que había unas nubes de lo más peculiares.

"¿Esa es una nube extraña?" pregunté apuntando hacia las nubes.

El huevo se volvió a entusiasmar

"¡Oigan aquí es! ¡Esta por suceder!" dijo

Seguimos corriendo, a medida que avanzábamos el clima cada vez se ponía más tormentoso. Despues de unos kilometros Humpty habló

"¡Por aquí, si si, rápido rápido! "

Caminamos unos par de metros Humpty se detuvo y lanzó su lápiz.

"Alto aquí es" dijo él.

Con Gato comenzamos a cavar dejando un agujero de poca profundidad.

"Ahora pon los frijoles" ordenó Humpty. Gato así lo hizo, pero el huevo se altero.

"Pon los frijoles cuidadosamente, sin que se encime ninguno, la magia es muy delicada" Gato lo arreglo "Ahí está, bien hecho, ahora denle espacio"

Nos alejamos un poco. Ahora el clima estaba aún más tormentoso, las nubes se movían rápidamente mientras se iluminaba y el piso se agrietaba con el mismo brillo de las nubes, nos alejamos.  
Luego las nubes se amontonaron hasta formar una especie de tornado que se dirigía donde los frijoles plantados.  
Estaba corriendo mucho viento y arena, si era difícil mantenerse en pie en ese momento lo fue aún más cuando hizo contacto con los frijoles, las nubes se arremolinaron en ese mismo lugar, como que los frijoles los absorbía hasta que no quedo nada, eso hizo que hubiera una especie de viento muy fuerte que casi nos voto, excepto Humpty que si cayo.

Gato ayudaba a Humpty a pararse. Recogí su sombrero y ayude a Gato.  
Una vez que se levantó no la pensó dos veces y fue hacia la pequeña planta, tambaleándose. Con Gato nos miramos incrédulos. Lo alcanzamos.

"¿Oigan, que pasó?" preguntó sorprendido Humpty.

"Tal vez la magia se te ha quedado en el bolsillo" propuso Gato.

"¡Imposible!" exclamó Humpty.

"Tranquilos, tranquilos no se alarmen" les dije de forma relajada "Una vez leí que las plantas tienen sentimientos así es que...Anda dile algo lindo" le dije al darle un pequeño empujón en su brazo.

Humpty se agachó quedando frente a la planta.

"Bien dejen pensarlos unos segundos" dijo pensativo y de forma alegre le dijo "¡Hola plantita!"

¡Grité del menudo susto que pase!

En ese preciso momento la "plantita" brotó bruscamente, donde creció sin cesar un gran tallo. Menos mal que quede en una hoja gigante o sino ¡No la cuento! Escuché a Humpty gritar un poco más arriba que yo  
Me sorprendí al percatarme la altura que habíamos alcanzados, era realmente alucinante, luego vi algo familiar...era el sombrero de Gato así que lo agarré y supuse que estaba más arriba que yo, apenas pudiera se lo devolvería.  
Aunque esas cosas del destino, conspiraciones del universo o lo que sea que fuera quiso otra cosa, algo inesperado.

En la hoja en que iba comenzó a girar sin tregua afirmándome como pude. Hasta que choque con algo, al principio creí que era algún otro tallo que se enredaba con el tallo principal pero resultó ser Gato y bueno...nos quedamos en una posición...como explicarlo...comprometedora, además nuestros hojas no se separaban y menos nuestros cuerpos, al darme cuenta que mi mano estaba en su pecho, la retiré de inmediato.  
Me sonrió pícaro y no sé porque pero le seguí el juego, acerqué un poco la nariz, coqueteándole y le devolví el sombrero poniéndolo en su cabeza, dejándolo sin ver, finalmente, o no, nuestras hojas se separaron y me despedí con mi mano.

No voy a negar que sentí...cosas. ¡Solo que me pillo desprevenida nada más!¡Recién lo estoy conociendo! Es solo trabajo de equipo es todo, además es un mujeriego y...y ¡No simplemente!  
Arg. De todos modo sabe cómo hacer las cosas... ¡No debo dejarme engañar! O si no seré una más de su lista.  
No vengo a eso, vengo por el oro que es lo que realmente importa.  
Creo que no estoy sonando convincente...

Todo esos pensamiento quedaron atrás debido que comenzó a llover y me tomó por sorpresa.

Genial, ahora estoy empapada y a mí que me encanta el agua...  
Así como apareció la lluvia desapareció en un instante, ahora estaba oscuro pero con muchas estrella y auras.  
Era una hermosa vista…  
De pronto comenzó a nevar, pero a medida que seguíamos subiendo como que se veía una especie de neblina. Entre la nubosidad pude distinguir a Humpty con Gato así que me fui a su hoja.

Finalmente el tallo se detuvo, donde llegamos a una zona nubosa. No sé si estábamos sorprendidos o perplejos o ambas.

"Eeh oigan" dijo Humpty pero no pudo terminar su frase, se resbaló.

"¡Humpty! " gritamos los dos, le perdimos la vista.

"Oye no le veo ¿Tu lo ves? " me preguntó Gato.

"No lo veo por ninguna parte" le respondí.

"Tienes una voz muy…rara" me dijo Gato.

No había notado que ambos teníamos voz de duende.

"¡Es la falta de oxígeno! " dijo Humpty entre las nubes

Nos sorprendimos que le huevo aún siguiera con vida, ya lo daba como huevo estrellado.

"¡Vengan aquí! ¡Se siente riiiiicooo! "dijo Humpty felizmente.

Y no dudamos en tirarnos, pareciera que estuviéramos en una especie de resbalín y gritamos de lo más feliz.  
Fue como una caída libre y cuando caímos a la nube daba la impresión que era algodón.

"La nube me pica la nariz" dijo Gato y yo por mi parte estaba formando una bola de nube.

¡Es que no lo pude resistir!

" Es por la efervescencia! ¡Que cosa! "explicó Humpty mientras rebotaba por las nubes. Gato reía al ver al huevo saltarín, en ese instante le lancé la bola de nube directo en su cara y su risa se detuvo. Juré percibir que me fulminó con la mirada.  
Empecé a reír hasta que Gato me devolvió "el favor".

¡A no! ¡Me salió el tiro por la culata!  
Gato saltó para estar más cerca y se me quedó acechándome.

"¡Vamos ¡ ¿Qué esperas? " le incité con mis manos a que fuera por mi.

Se lanzó para atraparme, salté a tiempo y Gato intentó atraparme por segunda vez pero me eché a correr con mis cuatros patas.  
Zigzagueaba para despistarlo, pero bueno ambos éramos ágiles y resultaba difícil. Nos reíamos un montón nos la estábamos pasando bien.  
Dimos una vuelta completa, casi me pilla pero salté a tiempo cosa que el igual hizo, tuvimos una especie de guerrilla en el aire, para cuando aterrizamos se invirtieron los papeles ahora yo le seguía así que el aceleró. Ronronee ante el desafío así que me apresuré también, hasta que lo perdí de vista, me levanté para buscarlo y no lo veía, por fin vi su sombrero, sonreí, me agaché acechándolo, me preparé y salté.

"¡Te tengo! " dije al "atraparlo" que no era cierto, lo único cierto que agarré fue nube y su sombrero…  
Qué raro…juré que-  
Mi pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando Gato se lanzó hacia mí provocando que nos revolcáramos en la nube…

Arg. ¡Caí en su trampa!  
Cuando nos detuvimos quedé encima de él. Nos quedamos mirando.

"Miau" me dijo seductoramente con una sonrisa picara.

"_Ay Dios…_" fue lo único que pensé…¡Su mirada me distrajo! Hasta se me escapó un suspiro y una sonrisa…

En eso Humpty nos interrumpió, nos sobresaltamos un poco porque apareció de la nada, con nube alrededor de su cara como si fuera barba.

"Hey Gato ¿Me afeito? " dijo el huevo cuando nos levantamos, Gato rió y este le pasó el sombrero " Te mostraré algo" se lo llevó pero cuando se iba me miró haciéndome un ceño.

No sé que quizo decir con eso…solo moví los hombros.  
De algo estaba segura…me estaba ocultando algo, sino…¿Para qué reaccionó así?  
Algo le hará a Gato…  
Me huele a farsa y tengo que averiguar que es  
Hablando de Gato…me puse…como decirlo…nerviosa cuando estuvimos cerca y aún lo estaba.  
No tenia idea la razón de mi reacción.

Me entró otra duda, viendo mi reacción hacia Gato; cosa que no debería pasar, para nada sería un error. ¿Sería capaz de decirle a Gato las verdaderas intenciones de Humpty si lo supiera? ¿O solo seguiría adelante y obtener mi paga?  
Arg…¿Por qué me involucré tanto con el?  
Aunque…me lo había pasado bien, hace mucho que no me divertía asi.  
Miré los alrededores para ver si me podía distraer un poco, pero vi algo asombroso, el gran castillo.

¡Era grandioso!

* * *

Espero que les siga gustando, me seguiré esforzando para subir lo más seguido posible :D y terminando lo que queda de fic (que estoy escribiendo).

Saludos ^^


	6. El castillo del gigante

Hola! Primero que nada disculpen la tardanza! x.x tuve que ayudar a mi mamá en el trabajo familiar en muchas oportunidades que con suerte me dejaba tiempo para meterme al pc. Lo bueno que ya estoy subiendo otro episodio x.x

Actualizaré lo más pronto posible, muchas gracias por sus reviews :) Saludos ^^

* * *

Capitulo 6: El castillo del gigante

''¡Chicos!''es llamé ''Tal vez quieran darle un vistazo a eso'' le apunté hacia el castillo.

Los dos quedaron igual de maravillados que yo.

''El castillo del gigante'' dijo Humpty emocionado casi hiperventilando y luego exclamó ''¡Ya está!¡Hora del disfraz!''

¡Empezó a sacarse la ropa!

''¡Humpty!'' dijo Gato molesto y en ese instante le cayó unas de las prendas en su cara. Se la quitó y desvió su mirada tapándose con su sombrero.

''Me voy a mezclar con los huevos de oro!'' agregó el huevo

¡Ojalas hubiera tenido un sombrero! No tuve otra opción que desviar mi mirada y taparme con mis manos.  
¡Ya dije que no quería más sorpresas con esos disfraces!¡Que disgusto!

''Brillante o ¿Qué?'' dijo mientras se ejercitaba luciendo su traje completamente dorado

''¡Humpty no te pusiste ropa interior!'' le reclamé y Gato estaba…disgustado o perturbado o quizás ambas, llevó una de sus manos a su cara.

No lo culpo…

''¿Qué? ¿Les avergüenza? A mi no'' dijo sin importancia aún haciendo sus movimientos raros.

''Ja ¿Recuerdas que se reían del club del frijol?'' le preguntó entre risas a Gato cuando caminábamos hacia al castillo, guiándonos con el mapa de Humpty

''¿Y quién se rie ahora ja?'' le preguntó Gato de la misma manera.

''¡Nosotros!'' le respondió Humpty.

Después de un buen rato de caminar sin ninguna novedad llegamos hasta la orilla donde habían unas pequeñas nubes que te transportaban hasta el castillo.  
Humpty se subió a una de esas y con Gato le seguimos el paso saltando a la nube nos llevó a una de las ventanas del castillo, nos bajamos y entramos por un lado que estaba rota.  
Nos llevamos otra sorpresa, el lugar no dejaba de ser grandioso, nos acercamos mas al borde haciendo rodar a Humpty, sigilosamente para echar un vistazo

''Ese es nuestro blanco'' dijo Humpty refiriéndose al centro del lugar, un circulo con árboles, una verdadera jungla, alrededor de esto le rodeaba un abismo; quien sabe donde te lleva y por ultimo el resto del castillo.

''Oye ya no tienes voz de duende'' dije. No lo había notado hasta entonces

''Es porque la presión del aire aquí es normal'' me explicó Humpty cerrando el libro de golpe.

''Andando'' dijo Gato

Nos dirigimos hacia un especie de cortina con unas figuras extrañas en ellas, la utilizaremos para bajar.  
Humpty tenía unas correas en su peculiar disfraz, con Gato tomamos una correa cada uno y la llevamos a nuestro hombro, saqué mi cuchilla y la clavé en la gigante cortina al igual que Gato que utilizas sus garras, comenzamos a descender.  
Pasaron unos minutos cuando Gato habló.

''Este es el plan ustedes vayan por los huevos y yo peleo con el gigante''

''No hay gigante que enfrentar, el gigante murió hace años'' le explicó Humpty.

''¿Eh?'' preguntó sorprendido.

''¿No leíste el cuento verdad? Que bien...'' dijo irónicamente el huevo y agregó ''Juan y los frijoles mágicos capítulo 14 el gigante se da un porrazo''

En ese momento llegamos al suelo, con Gato caímos bien pero Humpty...

''¡Ay! ¡Calambre!''

De pronto se escuchó un rugido muy fuerte, por inercia nos escondimos claro que Gato tuvo que ayudar a Humpty que no reaccionaba.

''¿Qué fue eso?'' pregunté preocupada.

''Le dicen el Gran Terror es el monstruo que cuida la gansa dorada según la leyenda si los miras te convierte en piedra pero nadie lo sabe porque nadie ha podido escapar de aquí con vida" nos explicó a medida que avanzábamos hacia la pata de una mesa enorme ''Síganme en completo silencio" dijo Humpty avanzando con su ruidoso y extraño traje, quedamos detrás de una copa luego lo adelantamos y nos escondimos en otro lado con Gato, en un zapato y Humpty no dejaba de hacer ruido con su traje...rechinaba la tontera hasta que se acomodó el traje...

''¡Shh Humpty!'' le regañé

''Lo siento no puedo evitarlo todo me cruje y me pellizca!'' dijo Humpty haciendo de nuevo ''Talco por fís''

Con Gato llegamos hasta una botella pero cuando llego Humpty la empujó haciendo que botara una copa cayendo al abismo y no tardó en romperse al llegar al fondo que no se veía porque estaba con niebla.  
Eso hizo reaccionar al Gran Terror que nos sobresaltó, me fui de inmediato a esconderme detrás de la botella, Gato hacia rodar a Humpty quien había caído del susto.  
Nos asomamos por un lado para ver el panorama, solo se movía unos árboles por suerte.

''¿Como vamos a cruzar hasta allá?'' preguntó Humpty

''El champán'' dijo Gato tocando la botella.

Buena idea  
Nos subimos a la botella, Gato amarró con un cuerda el corcho y yo amarré el cuello de la botella, le asentí con la cabeza para hacerle saber que estaba lista, nos acomodamos y Gato sacó su espada

''Salud'' dijo al clavarla en el corcho que salió disparada a una increíble velocidad y gritábamos entre el susto y la adrenalina.

Al llegar al otro lado no tuvimos un buen aterrizaje, nos dimos un buen porrazo, el Gran Terror no nos dio tiempo para recuperarnos haciendo notar su presencia con su rugido, nos levantamos de inmediato.

''Tu no temas yo te protejo'' me dijo Gato poniéndose adelante mío con espada en mano de forma protectora.

Que lindo de su parte pero no, no necesito protección.  
Estuve a punto de bajar la guardia hasta que rugió otra vez pero no apareció. Me dirigí hacia Gato y le bajé la mano que tenía sostenía su espada.

''¿Que harás? ¿Golpearle la cabeza con una guitarra?'' le propuse y me miro cabreado y recogió el corcho

''¿Ya esta bien el cuento de la guitarrita no?'' me dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.  
Claro te encargo el dolor...  
Corrimos para buscar un lugar para dejar la cuerda completamente estirada, al encontrarlo Gato la aseguró mientras que yo salté tirando de la cuerda que rebotó.  
Nos devolvimos a buscar Humpty, y al llegar al borde este estaba hecho un lío de nervios mientras avanzaba.

''¡Afírmenme!'' gritó alterado.

Con Gato le sujetamos de las manos y tiramos de el.  
El Gran Terror rugió de nuevo y a la vez cayeron un par de árboles urgiéndonos a escapar.

''¡Corran!'' grité

Gato llevo rodando a Humpty y nos dirigimos a un tronco que esta a a unos par de metros de nosotros

''Escóndanse'' les susurré cuando estuvimos dentro del tronco la cual tenían agujero en el techo, iba a echar un vistazo pero el Gran Terror se asomó primero.

''¡No la miren!'' dijo asustado Humpty nosotros nos alejamos pero estábamos preparados.

''¡Estoy! ¡Estoy!'' dijo Humpty alterado

''¡Shh Humpty! ¡Silencio!'' le dije ansiosa ya que el bicho aún estaba cerca.

''¡Hiperventilando!'' gritó sin aguantarse Humpty. De inmediato tiré de los cordones para cerrar el traje y callarlo. Este tosió

'''No puedo respirar y tu me subes la cremallera!'' me retó como pudo Humpty, le miré con mala cara.

Gato volvió abrir el traje, no estaba menos urgido que yo

''¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Tienes que calmarte un pelin! ¡Vamos!'' le dijo Gato de forma tranquilizadora mientras que yo vigilaba.

Lo logró.

''Eh lo sé si''dijo Humpty más tranquilo.

Cuando el peligro pasó salimos de nuestra guarida, ayudamos a bajar a Humpty y caminamos para buscar a la gansa dorada.


	7. La Gansa Dorada

Hola otra vez =) Gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic ^^ en algunas partes ha sido complicado además de tratar de adaptarlo lo mejor posible.

Saludos y disfruten este capítulo :D

* * *

Capítulo 7: La Gansa Dorada.

Después de unas par de horas, llegamos hasta unas hojas, al correrlas nos encontramos con un hermoso y ansiado paisaje.  
¡Eran los huevos de oros!¡Eran demasiados!  
Decir que estábamos sorprendidos era poco, estábamos maravillados.

"Miren esto, es el paraíso del huevo...es tan hermoso que siento que pertenezco aquí" dijo Humpty emocionado. Se río de alegría y de lanzó cerro abajo  
Para su mala suerte su llegada a abajo no fue de la mejor, se golpeó en sus partes con uno de esos huevos...

"¡Ah! ¡Huevo de oro!" se quejó

Con Gato bajamos y Humpty por poco deliraba

"Tomen lo que puedan" dijo a duras penas.

No la pensamos dos veces y fuimos por ellos, pero...nos fue imposible ¡Eran pesados y enormes!

"Me había imaginado que seria tamaño gallina" Gato dijo como pudo mientras trataba de tomar unos de los huevos, yo estaba en la misma situación.

Me senté en el huevo " Se imaginan poner un huevo de estos? ¡Ouch!" dije al pensar lo duro que debe ser para el pobre animal.

"¡Gatos!" nos llamó Humpty por ayuda, tenía un huevo encima de él y no se lo podía quitar, le fuimos a ayudar y nos quedamos encima de el

"¿Como vamos a llevarnos todos los huevos?" preguntó Gato

"¡Yo que sé!" le respondió Humpty

En eso sentí un ruido que me llamó la atención.

"Shhh" les silencie

¡Apareció la mismísima gansa dorada!

"Que belleza..." dijo Humpty asombrado

"La gansa dorada" dijo Gato de la misma forma, la gansa se acomodabas sus plumas y dejo escapar un piar.

"Mírenla ¿No es hermosura?" dijo el huevo sin salir de su asombro.

La gansa puso un huevo con algo de esfuerzo y luego se dirigió hacia nosotros, pero más a Humpty y que empezó a acariciarlo y darle pequeños picotazos, este estaba de los más feliz

"¡Oh si mi chiquitita!" dijo feliz Humpty y la gansa le saltó encima.

"Ja creo que le has gustado" le dijo Gato entre risas.

El gran terror rugió otra vez, sobresaltándonos y con Gato nos escondimos detrás de un árbol.

"Hay que llevárnosla" propuso Humpty

"Un momento es la gansa de la leyenda ¿Qué pasará si nos la llevamos?" preguntó Gato.

Buen punto

"Sé que pasará si no lo hacemos ¡Nadie tendrá nada!" le respondió Humpty.

Otro buen punto y este valía mas.

"Oigan oigan es una defecadora de oro, ¡Hay que llevársela!" les propuse

No se dijo nada más y comenzamos a correr, me llevé a la gansa en los hombros, el Gran Terror ya se había dado cuenta de nuestra presencia e iba tras nosotros dejando un desastre, los árboles y ramas caían estrepitosamente y nosotros nos apurábamos.  
Cuando llegamos al puente de cuerda improvisado, nos subimos en el y avanzábamos como podíamos

"Estamos cerca" dijo Humpty pero el gran terror paso a llevar la cuerda, estirándola aún más haciendo que la botella cayera.

"¡Agárrense!" alcanzó a gritar Humpty pero fue tarde.

Fue suerte lo que nos paso porque caímos en una especie de rama tobogán e íbamos a una velocidad que apenas se podía ver a tu alrededor, por desgracia iba de las primera me llevaba toda las sorpresas en un momento quede en el aire, luego volví a la rama y no pasaron dos segundos que volé y aterricé toscamente al suelo. Gato cayó encima mío, y nos revolcamos quedando encima de su estómago, creí que ahí se acabaría todo pero no, nos cayó la gansa.  
Pobre Gato se llevo la peor parte, no como Humpty que no se como cayó tan sutilmente, para rematarlo cuando la gansa se bajo piso mi cabeza.  
No alcancé ni a levantarme cuando sentimos unos pasos gigantes y unos gruñidos del Gran Terror, nos quedamos mirando para ver de donde provenía, al levantarnos descubrimos que venia por nuestra espalda, venia destruyendo todo a su paso dejando un verdadero desastre.

"¡Ahí viene!" gritó Gato

"¡Corran!" gritó Humpty

No sé como pero Humpty se fue entre las ramas sin que le pasara algo, claro que no dejo de gritar, Gato tomó a la gansa y comenzamos a correr lo mas rápido que podíamos, en un momento no sé que me dio por mirar hacia atrás pero si no lo hubiera hecho me hubiera visto la descomunal rama que cayó mandándome a volar y me dejó colgada de otra gruesa rama, ese no fue el real problema si no que en ese momento me hicieron falta mis garras para poder aferrarme. En ese instante si mis oídos no me fallaron Gato me llamó...no lo supe porque el agarre no me duro y caí al agua...  
Todo se volvió oscuro dejándome sin recordar nada...  
Cuando volví a estar algo consciente sentí que alguien me halaba en un lugar muy correntoso, luego sentí un tronco del cuál me afirme instintivamente, es ahí donde me di cuenta que Gato me había rescatado...  
Lo miré, mientras recuperaba el aire, al igual que el, un ruido nos llamo la atención resultaba ser un gran remolino y la corriente nos llevaba ahí.

"¡Agárrate!" grito Gato

Comenzamos a patalear pero era imposible con esa corriente  
Ese gran remolino nos trago dispersandonos a todos, lo raro es que cuando salimos del castillo el agua se transformo en nube, de la clase propulsora por así decirlo porque nos mando a volar directo al gran tallo, donde rebotamos de forma brusca y cayendo a gran velocidad.  
Noté que Humpty zamarreaba a la pobre gansa...  
Rápidamente saqué mi cuchillo y corté una hoja, me dirigí en picada hacia Humpty y lo agarré del pie.

"¿Gato? " preguntó Humpty mirando hacia arriba.

"No" le respondí, me di cuenta que era el momento oportuno para preguntarle "Humpty dime ¿Qué estas tramando? Ya sabes a que me refiero si no me dices te suelto" le amenacé.

Sin dejarle más opción a regañadientes me respondió.

"Todo este asunto es una venganza en contra de Gato y todo se llevará a cabo esta noche" escupió de una Humpty, no le pude preguntar más. Gato entró en escena silbando para llamar nuestra atención y venia directo a nosotros riendo con una hoja en manos para luego chocarnos, haciendo que perdiéramos nuestra hoja y otra vez estábamos en caída libre, le fulminé con la mirada.

"Jeje ¿Perdona? " preguntó con inocencia.

No le dije nada, corté otra hoja y ambos agarramos los extremos y nos arreglamos para poner el tallo al final del otro extremo, antes si nos aseguramos con Humpty que no dejaba de gritar.  
Planeábamos tranquilamente y no me había dado cuenta que estaba al lado de Gato, era mi oportunidad para agradecerle por salvarme la vida, asi que moví nuestro planeador improvisado para que Gato chocara conmigo y llamar su atención lo cuál logré.

"Gracias naranja" le dije sinceramente mirándolo a los ojos, el asintió como diciendo "de nada"

Esos ojos me están distrayendo mucho…demasiado…  
¡No puede ser!

"Creo que debemos cortar el tallo" dijo Humpty sacándome del "hechizo".

"¿Es necesario? " preguntó Gato.

"Si, es necesario, es como dejar una mina de oro abierta para cualquiera" dijo Humpty

"Si pero es un tallo gigante" le dijo Gato

"¡Demoraremos milenios en eso! " dije apoyando a Gato.

"Lo haremos de todas forma" dijo urgido "Tengo herramientas abajo"

Nadie dijo ni una palabra más, y otra vez me hundí en mis pensamientos, ahora que sabía, más bien corroboré que todo esto era en contra de Gato…¿Qué voy a hacer? En cierto modo me sentía culpable saberlo y no decirle, el me ayudó desinteresadamente, no ha sido mal amigo a sido todo lo contrario, por otro lado tenía el oro y se debía cumplir todo el maldito plan para conseguirlo.  
Menudo dilema…  
Y quizás la solución es más sencilla de lo que pensaba…  
Antes de poder solucionar mi dilema ya habíamos llegado al suelo, por suerte la carreta de Humpty no le pasó nada.  
El dichoso huevo se dirigió rápidamente a la carreta sacando unas herramientas.

"Insisto en que demoraremos milenios" dije mirando el grueso tallo.

"Ese gigante tallo llamará la atención lo suficiente como para que nos encuentre Jack y Jill" dijo con un cerrucho que apretando un botón se alargó lo suficiente para cortar entre dos personas.

"Saben muy bien que no tengo fuerza, pero los ayudaré de otra forma en que lo necesiten, cuidaré a la gansa"

No nos quedó otra que resignarnos y nos fuimos con el gran serrucho hacia el gran tallo.

"Si no fuera porque tengo paciencia ya hubiera reventado a ese huevo" dije de mal humor, odio los trabajos tediosos.

Gato río

"Nah nos divertiremos" dijo Gato tratando de sacar lo positivo.

"No veo lo divertido enserio, robar parece algo muy sencillo al lado de esto" dije y comenzamos a cortar el tallo con mucho esfuerzo "Espero que valga la pena" agregué. Gato tiró del serrucho.

"Ya lo valió, tenemos la gansa y estamos todos bien, solo que esto es…em solo un trabajo más" dijo tratando de buscar algo coherente "A todo esto ¿Te encuentras bien? " dijo Gato al recordar lo de mi caída

"Lo estaba" dije en tono de broma y ambos reímos.

Me percaté que Humpty me miraba con mala cara por segunda vez en el día, Gato no se enteró porque le daba la espalda, en cambio yo lo tenía al frente, le ignoré, seguí con el trabajo además hablando con Gato se hacía más llevadero no iba a dejar que me arruinara el humor, más de lo que estaba.

"No nos daremos ni cuenta cuando terminemos y estemos lo celebrando" dijo Gato

"Que sea luego" dije al empujar el serrucho pero este se trabó.

"Genial" dije sarcásticamente

"Esto ya no me simpatiza" dijo Gato fulminando al tallo "Intentemos esto tu empujas de un extremo y yo del otro con toda la fuerza posible, a ver si se mueve por lo menos"

"Ok" le respondí

Y así fue, solo se movió unos centímetros y ahí se trabó otra vez. Alcanzamos a llegar hasta la mitad del tallo

"¿Y ahora qué? ¿Alguna idea? "me preguntó Gato.

"Mmm que tal si ¿Empujamos de un lado juntos? ¿Y luego tiramos del otro? "propuse

Empujamos con todas nuestras fuerzas pero aún así el maldito tallo no se dignó a moverse.  
Intentamos del otro lado tirando, por desgracia, o no tanto…o quizás el tallo solo quería hacernos una mala jugada…resbalamos, haciendo que la gravedad hiciera lo suyo y que nos revolcáramos unos metros del dichoso tallo. En esta oportunidad el quedó encima mi.  
Sin urgirnos nos quedamos mirando como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

"Creo que esto se está haciendo costumbre todo esto" le dije

"Te recuerdo que ha sido idea tuya" me dijo pícaro

"¿Qué estas insinuando? " le pregunté de la misma forma.

"Que estas buscando a forma de llegar a esto" me provocó.

"¿A si? ¿Eso crees? Claro tu vas y sigues mi idea, no te obligué" le respondí siguiendo el juego. Se quedó callado para luego reírse que también me uní.

"Ejem si no les importa quisiera terminar esto antes que anochezca" dijo Humpty irritado con un hacha en mano.

"Vamos Humpty no seas gruñón, solo tuvimos un pequeño percance con tu herramienta" dijo Gato al levantarse y luego me ayudó.

"Un gran percance por lo que me di cuenta, uno que no tenía previsto" dijo mirándome, era obvio que se dirigía a mi.

"Yo tampoco tenía previsto este tipo de trabajo" le dije un poco enfadada "Danos a solución pronto señor genio me apetecería descansar un poco"

"Ok tienen que hacer un corte lo suficientemente inclinado para que el peso del tallo ceda para el lado más débil"

De mala gana le quité el hacha y comencé a cortar de forma inclinada, ese huevo reacciona así porque supe lo de su plan, optaré por lo mejor y dejaré que piense lo que se le dé la gana, por ahora no le diré nada. Di otro par de hachazos con rabia y no sabia porque…

"No es que te subestime ni nada pero creo que es mi turno" dijo Gato cerca mío, no había notado su presencia.

"Esta bien" le dije pasándole el hacha, agobiada.

Gato comenzó a cortar, a medida que se acercaba al otro lado del tallo esta crujía

"¿Quieres que te ayude? " le pregunté

"Nah ya falta un pelin" me dijo Gato

Al decir eso el tallo crujió fuertemente y al ladearse más a su punto débil se rompió y cayo sin antes dejar una polvadera.

"Por fin" dije "Fue justo a tiempo al atardecer" agregué mientras el tallo caía en cadena.

"Vamos a descansar" dijo un agotado Gato

"Te apoyo" le respondí igual de cansada.

Nos fuimos en silencio, la fatiga se estaba haciendo notar, después de todo había sido un día agotador sin dejar de ser alucinante…  
Humpty creo unas tiendas improvisadas con las ramas del gran tallo utilizando esto mismo como parte de la tienda.  
No me lo pensé dos veces y me fui a descansar sin tener ningún problema para quedarme dormida.

* * *

Ya falta poco para terminar este fic D: por un lado no quiero xD me encariñé xDD Ah! Gracias también por lo reviews, ayudan bastante y te dan más idea =) Ya estoy editando el siguiente capítulo así que no creo que tarde mucho :)


	8. El baile y la traición

Hola :D con este capitulo si que tarde, sinceramente me costo mucho xD tenia que detallar muchas cosas y no sabia como dejarlo de la mejor manera y también entendible.

Además que en esta peli supuse que Kitty no sabia completamente del plan de Humpty, solo una parte porque según yo no se hubiera relacionado tanto con Gato al punto de contarle su historia D: y en la parte del robo de los frijoles en el cañon no se habría ''asustado'' tanto con Jack y Jill si lo sabría sería como más ''fría'' por así decirlo xD bueno eso fue mi percepción.

En cuanto a la petición del punto de vista de Shira, trataré de hacerlo de hecho estaba pensándolo en hacerlo xD cuando tenga la pelicula en mano podré sacar más ideas :) Gracias por los reviews ^^

* * *

Capítulo 8: El baile y la traición...

"Kitty…"

Me removí a sentir que alguien me llamaba, pero no quería abrir los ojos, estaba tan cómoda y feliz durmiendo.

"Kitty despierta, cenemos algo y celebremos nuestro logro"

Gruñí

"Pf para robar eres excelente pero al desvelarte un poco eres de las peores" me provocó Gato.

"Jaja sueña" le dije soñolienta me desperecé y me levanté.

"Agradece que no te desperté antes para ayudarnos con la cena" me dijo Gato.

"Oh pero que caballero" le respondí sarcásticamente y reímos.

Nos fuimos a la fogata que por cierto estaba rodeado de huevos de oro.  
Se improvisó unos asientos con unos troncos y cenamos disfrutando de la fogata.

"Después de todo no fue tan malo" dijo Humpty

"Ni mencionar que gritabas como una niña cuando atravesaste la cuerda" le dije y con Gato nos reímos.

"Muy graciosa" Humpty rió sarcásticamente.

"¡Ahora a celebrar! " exclamó Gato pasándonos un huevo de oro a cada uno.

"¡Por pagarle a San Ricardo! " gritaron Gato y Humpty.

"¡Por ser ricos!" grité.

"¡Olé!"

Gato y yo aplaudíamos con ritmo y Humpty bailaba a la par de este hasta llegar a la fogata terminando su baile. Me dirigí a un montón de huevos de oro con unas ramas en las manos, toqué una melodía usándolos. Gato también hizo lo mismo, llamando mi atención luego me miró de forma seductora y al terminar de tocar lanzó las ramas y camino hacia a mi rítmicamente.

"Tú" me dijo

"¿Yo?" Pregunté inocentemente, caminando de la misma forma

"Si si, bombón" respondió mirándome directamente a los ojos, pero no pudo seguir porque Humpty se interpuso y me llevó a otro lado a bailar

Este huevo…

"Un dos cha cha cha, tres cuatro cha cha cha" cantó él, bailando…torpemente pero al dar la vuelta no se dio cuenta que Gato me "reclamó" llevándome a otro lado haciéndome girar alrededor de su cuerpo. Al detenernos me atrajo a su izquierda sosteniéndome la cintura y seguimos bailando sin dejar de mirarnos.

"Hay una palabra que te define a la perfección" me dijo seductoramente cambiando de lado "Miau"

"Sé que tienes una buena reputación con las damas" le dije acariciando su cara de forma coqueta y agregué con picardía y sin romper el contacto visual "Señor doble retozón" luego giramos cada uno por su lado, nos separaba un tramo en que Gato se encargo de acortarlo agarrando mi mano, atrayéndome hacia el otra vez la diferencia fue que en esta oportunidad quedando en una posición comprometedora: Mi pierna derecha estaba estirada en el suelo mientras que la izquierda estaba en la cadera izquierda de Gato quien sostenía con su mano, mi mano derecha estaba en mi cintura y en el mismo lugar a unos centímetros la mano de Gato sosteniéndome, por ultimo mi mano izquierda en su cuello y nuestras caras estaban muy muy cerca.

"¡También se me conoce como el Amante Peludo! " dijo orgulloso.

Giré y le di un buen golpe mandándolo a volar, di otra vuelta hacia el otro lado dejando mis brazos alzados para ese rato ya había regresado

"Pero eso fue antes de conocerte" me dijo

Seguro que te voy a creer esa.

Después de dar otra vuelta puse una mano en su pecho "No me conoces Gato" le dije mientras bailaba alrededor de él pero él me seguía, tanto como la mirada que con los pasos "No soy lo que crees que soy, solo me importa el trabajo" le aseguré cuando terminamos nuestros pasos.

"No te creo" dijo Gato tomándome en sus brazos, una vez en ellos me hizo girar velozmente en el aire y volvió a tomarme de forma ágil mientras me dijo "Mírame a los ojos y dime lo único que te importa es…el oro" terminó la frase junto a las vueltas que dio. Quedando nuestros rostros muy cerca…demasiado…  
Se me estaba siendo tentador en plantarle un beso y no sé si fueron consecuencias de tantas vueltas que dimos…o de los constantes coqueteos.

"Gato…" dije

"Kitty… "dijo él y se acercó con claras intenciones de besarme y que no me iba a negar

Repentinamente sentí que me halaron bruscamente, sacándome del hechizo y de los cómodos brazos de Gato.  
Era Humpty quien más, me alejó a zancadas

"¡Cambio de pareja! " dijo el huevo.

Mientras el caminaba me tiraba de un lado a otro de forma brusca

"No caigas en su magnetismo animal. ¡Concéntrate mujer! " me regañó

Creo que llegó muy tarde su advertencia, ¡Ya andaba en las nubes!  
No pasó ni un minuto y Gato me "reclamó" otra vez tirándome de mis pies, estuve de vuelta en sus brazos por unos segundos y me lanzó por los aires y yo reía alegremente en el aire.  
Gato me sostuvo e hizo otras piruetas. Una vez que terminó y estuvimos frente a frente comenzamos a bailar arriba de los huevos dorados de forma rítmica, en eso Gato me dice.

"Ejem" se aclaró la garganta "Oye se me ha ocurrido señorita mía que cuando sigamos caminos separados podamos seguir caminos separados…" me tomó una mano haciéndome girar como un trompo y luego terminé en sus brazos otra vez, y agregó tentadoramente "Juntos"

La propuesta me tomó por sorpresa, es decir, no es mala idea, no lo dudaría pero…me sentí mal, culpable, sabía que se vendría algo en su contra.  
Ya me decidí que haría. Me solté de su abrazo y le dije de una

"Gato te tienes que ir ahora"

"Kitty no hace falta que me sigas evitando, puedes confiar en mi" me dijo de forma sincera.

"Pe-pero-"

"Un aplauso para las leyendas de San Ricardo, Humpty y Gato está hecho! " exclamó Humpty interrumpiéndome e interponiéndose entre nosotros.

Este huevo no era nada de imbécil, vio el peligro hacía su plan hace rato y evitaría a todo costa a que me relacionará con Gato.  
Rieron...Y yo…Me sentía mal por el ¿En qué otro momento podré advertirle a Gato?  
¡Quería agarrar a patadas a ese huevo!

"Voy a descansar chicos" dije cabizbaja ya no podía evitar lo inevitable era demasiado tarde.

"Kitty quédate un rato" me pidió Gato.

Arg, me sentía horrible, por el me quedaría pero ese imbécil hará lo imposible a que me acercara a él.

"Eem noo se me…atoró una bola de pelo" dije tosiendo y dándome golpecitos en el pecho.

"¡Está bien diviértete! " me dijo Humpty

Me reprimí para no decirle nada o peor darle una paliza.

Me dirigí a las tiendas improvisadas, ni sueño tenía lo único que tenía era remordimiento.  
¿Quién iba a pensar que me involucraría tanto con Gato? Era algo claramente no pronosticado.  
Pero no me siento enamorada… ¿O sí? No lo sé…estoy confundida. Creo que es la culpabilidad, el plan y todo eso.  
Aún así pude haberle dicho, no era por excusarme pero supe recién, tenía mis sospechas y…  
¡Estos sentimientos afloraron ahora! Mi objetivo es el oro….

Tenía una seria batalla campal en mi interior, tenía rabia, quería llorar, sentía impotencia, no sabía qué hacer nunca me había enfrentado a este tipo de situaciones…  
Siempre hay una primera vez…  
En ese momento sentí un golpe seco, salí a ver

¡Eran Jack y Jill! Iba a sacar mi cuchillo pero Humpty reía gloriosamente.

"Perfecto todo marchando a la perfección" dijo feliz.

Todo fríamente calculado…¡Eran parte del maldito plan!

No me percaté que Gato estaba inconsciente en el suelo, instintivamente mi corazón decía ir a ayudarlo pero mi mente decía que no lo hiciera…no por mala sino que no era el momento, podría empeorar las cosas.

Miré a Humpty tenía una sonrisa casi burlesca mientras que Jack y Jill recogían los huevos como caníbales…

"¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de tu plan original? ¡Ocultando todo como un cobarde! " escupí las palabras literalmente, el rió.

"Así que la señorita Kitty Patitas Suave se enamoró…" dijo burlesco.

"¡Eso no es cierto!" Me defendí de forma instantánea

Ni yo sabía si era cierto.

"¡Me pagarás para conseguir algo no para montar un venganza! "

"Que iba a saber que te pasaría eso, no era necesario que te contara ¡Además eres ladrona no debería afectarte, solo te importa el trabajo y tu paga! " me dijo cortante.

"No me ha pasado nada" le negué enojada.

"Entonces demuéstralo" me respondió.

"¿Y cómo? " le pregunté.

"Ya te diré, ahora amarra el carruaje con el de Jack y Jill y deja el caballo aquí" me ordenó "Obtendrás tu paga cuando termines el trabajo…completo"

Genial, todo lucía como algo simple y todo se complicó y más de un sentido.

Hice lo que me pidió y miré a Gato sin signos de querer despertar  
Me sentía mal…¡Quería ayudarlo tal como él lo hizo!

Llegó la hora de irnos, Humpty por suerte estaba en el carro de Jack y Jill discutiendo cosas que no me interesaba en lo más mínimo, claro que la pareja se reía de Humpty por ser un huevo parlante.

Me quedé en la carreta de Humpty, mirando hacia atrás, donde estaba Gato para ser más específica, dejándolo a su merced.  
No fue necesario que me explicara que el caballo era para que Gato nos siguiera, simulando un secuestro.

Humpty es un bastardo.

"Kitty"

Hablando de rey de Roma…Le miré

"Me dijiste que quería saber del plan" dijo maliciosamente.

"Si" dije cortante.

"Bueno así me demostraras que es cierto lo que dices" me provocó, le fulminé con la mirada.

"Ahora nos dirigimos a San Ricardo que no falta mucho, de seguro Gato irá por nosotros y cuando llegue al pueblo haré que lo arresten, en ese momento seré el héroe trayendo a la gansa dorada, pero TU la traerás cuando la presente"

Tan solo asentí fríamente, el se fue con una sonrisa socarrona en la cara, que con gusto se la borraría.

¡No podré ni mirar a Gato a la cara!  
Seré parte de la traición al igual que esa cosa.  
Para rematar todo esto, se me vino a la mente los momentos recién vividos, que había disfrutado como nunca, me estaba divirtiendo de una forma distinta, fuera de lo común, como decirlo…más ¿Hechizante?

Y el beso que casi compartimos…

Me sorprendí cuando nos detuvimos, de tanto pensar no me había pegado un ojo, ni noté cuando llegamos a San Ricardo, estábamos a la afueras de una casa abandonada y que estaba amaneciendo.

"Lleva a la gansa a la casa" me ordenó Humpty

La pobre gansa estaba asustada, como no si tuvo que compartir lugar con esos horrendos bichos.  
Llevamos a duras penas el resto de los huevos a la casa y "celebramos" pero no tenía ni ánimos…

"Aún me sorprende que el huevo hable" dijo Jill riendo con Jack.

"¿Van a parar alguna vez? " dijo irritado Humpty

"No" le respondieron y siguieron riendo.

"Hey Jill, ¡Casi nos alcanza tus balas ahora que me acuerdo! Te había dicho era una simulación no era para que te lo llevaras tan a pecho" le recriminó Humpty.

"Y tu tardaste en tirar el tallo, estamos a mano" le respondió ella

"No tenía previsto algo" dijo este recalcando la última palabra

"Ya te dije idiota ¡Para ya con eso! " le grité enojada.

La discusión no pudo seguir porque entraron a la casa un grupo de ladrones y una gata.  
¿No será mucho para una venganza?

"Déjame adivinar, todos trabajan para ti" le dije

"Aja" dijo Humpty "Ahora lo siguiente será esto. Gato llegará un par de horas. Kitty cuando lo veas das a señal con este espejo" me lanzó el objeto y prosiguió "Montaremos la escena, para que Gato crea que estoy en problema y para cuando se lo lleven arrestado, Kitty llegará con la gansa dorada, la presentamos al pueblo y chan chan! Todo listo" dijo feliz y entusiasmado con el plan.

* * *

D: espero que haya quedado bien D: bueno quedan como dos capítulos D: y ya estoy pensando en un par de ideas pero avisaré con tiempo si hago otra historia :P como una especie de secuela xD  
Saludos ^^


	9. Una pequeña ayuda

Hola :D ya queda poco para terminar este fic, exactamente queda un capitulo :c

Menos charla y más capítulo xD Aquí se los dejo :D

* * *

Capitulo 9: Una pequeña ayuda

Hicieron una pequeña celebración en la que no quise participar, me alejé a una esquina, me senté ahí para descansar un rato.  
De repente alguien se me acercó sin que notara su presencia. Estaba tan preocupada por Gato que no prestaba atención a lo que pasaba a mi alrededor.

"¿Estás bien? " me preguntó una gata blanca.

"Si" le respondí por inercia.

"No lo pareces" dijo ella "¿Te molesta que me siente a tu lado?"

"No hay problema" les respondí, a pesar que quería estar sola pero no quise ser grosera.

"Y dime ¿Qué te tocó hacer? " me preguntó.

"Prefería no hablar de eso" le respondí casi cortante, tan solo recordarlo me hacía sentir peor.

"Ohh" dijo ella inocente "¿Qué te parece si te cuento lo que hice y luego tu me cuentas?"

La miré primero, no quería contarlo, es algo que no me orgullecía, además que a estas alturas desconfiaba de cualquiera, pero ella parecía saber que algo me pasaba, claro los gatos somos muy intuitivos.

"Bueno" le respondí.

Me sonrió y prosiguió "Fue una tarea simple y la paga era excelente así que acepté. _"Mi dueño"_ era aquel" me dijo al apuntar a un hombre gordo "El atraparía a Gato y mi tarea era dejarlo salir de la jaula cuando se descuidara, dejándome seducir por él. Tuvimos una velada la noche anterior a que escapará" me explicó neutral.

No voy a negar que sentí…celos. Pero ella no tenía que culpa y lo otro no soy nada de Gato como para ponerme así, aunque…fue inevitable.

"¿Solo eso? " le pregunté tratando de ignorar mis sentimientos.

"Si, ahora cuéntame lo tuyo" dijo como si nada pero amigable.

"Uhm no es algo en que me enorgullezca" le dije insegura y desviando la mirada al suelo ''No lo digo por el robo que me tocó hacer con él, sino la traición que estoy o acabo de hacerle"

"¿Por qué lo dices? " me preguntó interesada

"¿Me prometes que no le dirás a Humpty? " le pregunté preocupada

"Lo prometo ¿Por qué crees que me acerqué a hablarte? Tienes una cara como si hubieras asesinado a alguien" me dijo sinceramente

Me reí por su comentario y continué "Lo que pasa tuve que esconderle todo esto del plan y no sabía que me iba a sentir tan mal. Me salvó la vida y me escuchó como buen amigo. Lo que menos quería era involucrarme…pero no sé…no sé qué me pasa. Mi objetivo era el oro y…" dije todo de un sola vez hasta que se me acabaron las palabras.

"Mmm ¿Kitty es tu nombre? " me preguntó y le asentí con la cabeza "¿Siempre supiste de esto?"

"No tenía idea, tenía mis sospechas pero anoche me enteré del plan original" le respondí.

"Creo que ahí fue el problema, porque si hubieras sabido el plan original no te ibas a involucrar más quizás, pero fue así y no fue algo que tenias pensado, pero sabes por algo pasan las cosas, quizás necesitabas esto para saber tus verdaderas prioridades". Me dijo ella y agregó "Humpty me necesitaba para que su plan saliera lo más naturalmente. No te voy a negar que Gato me sacó suspiro, pero ya sabía que sería otra más en su camino, tu caso es lo contrario, me atrevería decir que es algo que ninguno de los dos tenía previsto, es decir, para Gato no fue la típica gata que encuentra si no que eres ladrona al igual que él y te puedes valer por ti misma. Le has llamado la atención no sabes la suerte que tienes cualquiera daría por estar al lado de él"

Me dejo sin habla, no lo había pensado de ese modo. Aunque lo último me entraba dudas, nadie me aseguraba de que fuera así. Lo mío era la culpabilidad de traicionar a alguien que según mi juicio no lo merecía.

"Pero no pude ayudarlo, iba a decirle pero el huevo lo evitaba a toda costa, corría peligro su plan. Ya no puedo ayudarlo. Tampoco me lo perdonará"

"Puede que si puede que no. Sabrás como actuar estoy segura" me dijo reconfortante "¡Ah! Y te diré otra cosa más. Me enteré hace un momento. No es tan solo una venganza para Gato, sino que también con el pueblo. El Gran Terror es la madre de la gansa, destruirá todo, así que ve con cuidado" me dijo susurrando.

"Gracias, me has ayudado bastante. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? " le dije con un mejor ánimo pero seguía sintiéndome igual de fatal.

"Rosa" me respondió "Y de nada, me alegro de haberte ayudado. Cuídate mucho"

Al despedirme de ella, se fue al grupo con el que le tocaría presentarse parte de la farsa.

Pero ahora ¿Cómo iba a ayudar a Gato? ¿Cómo me enfrentaré a todo esto?

Vi que Humpty ya se estaba preparando, y no quería pasar más tiempo ahí, así que subí al techo para vigilar. Humpty, Jack y Jill salieron para esperar mi señal, escuché que aún seguían haciéndoles bromas al huevo. Algo que se merezca el desgraciado.

Pasó una media hora cuando vi a Gato ocultándose entre la gente.

Vino por nosotros a pesar de los peligros…

Eché un vistazo a Humpty que me vigilaba prácticamente. Quería ver si tenía alguna posibilidad de poder avisarle pero no, Humpty estaba buscando cualquier vacilación y duda.

No tuve más remedio que darle la señal cuando estuvo cerca.

Comenzó el teatro, fingían una especie de negociación con el oro, no vi más porque tenía que buscar a la gansa y enfrentarme a ese difícil momento. Aunque ya había platicado con Rosa, aún no sabía cómo hacer esto, de todos modos ante sus ojos soy una traidora más para cuando se entere.

¿Cómo lo iba a mirar a la cara?

Llegué a la habitación. Los demás se habían ido para esperar a los otros. La gansa piaba desesperada. Le acaricié para tranquilizarla.

"Ya pequeña calma, todo estará bien" le dije.

La tomé con cuidado para no estresarla más y salí. Pareciera que iría hacia una condena, cada paso que daba peor me sentía…

Me escondí en una esquina donde estaba la muchedumbre, los soldados habían llegado y tenían rodeado a Gato, llegué en el momento preciso en que la madre adoptiva de Gato le rogaba a que enfrentará lo que hizo.  
Algo que nunca hizo…

Para que nombrar a Humpty tenía una cara…

"Entra al portagatos" demandó el Comandante "Sin escándalos" agregó.

Gato entró cabizbajo, cerraron la puerta y lo subieron a la carreta

"Atención, atención todos se podrían acercar un poco" dijo Humpty disfrutando de su momento "Damas y caballeros les presento a...¡La legendaria gansa dorada!"

Llegó el momento, pase entre la gente y la dejé en el suelo. Alcé la vista mirando a Gato, triste, arrepentida y con mucha culpa…

''Kitty no tú no'' dijo él totalmente herido.

Me termino destrozando ¡No pude ayudarlo! ¡No pude atreverme a seguir mirándolo!

"Oro para todos boom boom boom tenemos oro fresquecito aquí" dijo entre risas. Le dio un huevo a Imelda y luego a mí.

Y ahí estaba mi paga.

_"Dime que lo único que te importa es el oro"_ esa era la frase que resonaba en mi cabeza.

"¡Amigos llévelo llévelo llévelo calentitos! " ofreció Humpty. Toda la muchedumbre se le acercó celebrándole y exclamando su apodo mientras la carreta de Gato se alejaba en dirección a la prisión.

_"Dime que lo único que te importa es el oro"_ seguía martillándome esa frase. Pero eso me ayudó a comprender que no solo era la culpabilidad y la traición lo que me molestaba sino que me había enamorado de Gato sin que me diera cuenta, como había dicho Rosa, no teníamos previsto esto.

El oro no me interesaba en ese momento me importaba más lo que sentía por él. Tenía que perderlo para darme cuenta de mis sentimientos.

Lo peor es que no sé si me iba a perdonar.

Dejé el huevo de oro a un lado, ya me decidí, iré a sacar a Gato de la prisión y si tengo suerte conseguiré su perdón más me vale intentarlo y si no lo logro…ahí veré que hago.

* * *

Intenté dejar este capítulo lo mejor posible, espero que le haya gustado el pequeño rol de Rosa, no la quise hacer pesada necesitaba un personaje para darle un empunjocito a Kitty :B

Muchísimas gracias por leer y dejar reviews ^^ ¡Saludos :D!


	10. ¿Un final feliz?

Uhh he aquí el ultimo capitulo del fic D: bien laargooo para que disfruten :B

Gracias por los reviews :D!

* * *

Capitulo 10:¿Un final feliz?

Me escabullí con cuidado, con todo ese bullicio no me iban a notar. Subí al techo y no me costó encontrar la carreta a unas cuantas cuadras de donde estaba. Cuando llegue a ella ya no estaba la jaula. Salté al techo de la prisión para encontrar un lugar para entrar. Después de una pequeña búsqueda encontré un agujero por donde entré y me llevo directo a la oficina. Divisé sus cosas, antes de tomarla me aseguré de que no hubiera ningún soldado.

El entorno me ayudó, el lugar era oscuro y me podía esconder con facilidad pero no por eso me iba a descuidar, con precaución me adentré en la prisión.

Después de unos minutos sin complicación con soldados no podía encontrar la celda de Gato ¿Dónde estará?

Mi respuesta llegó al instante, escuché unos maullidos que correspondía a Gato de esos molestosos que no le gustaban a los humanos.

No pude evitar reírme para mis adentro. Pude escuchar a un soldado quejándose.

"Arg. ¡Cállate animal!" le gritó

Me acerqué rápidamente y me escondí detrás de un muro. Gato no se detuvo y maulló más fuerte.

"¡Arg! "

Puede ver desde mi escondite que el soldado se dirigió a la celda de Gato que estaba a unos pasos de mi.

"¡Shhhh! " le trató de silenciar el soldado. No sé qué pasó cuando a los segundos el soldado quedó hipnotizado, luego abrió la puerta y soltó el arma. Pero luego reaccionó.

"No…No…¡Diablo Gato!" le gritó a Gato salpicándole agua con un rociador. Aquí me acerqué sigilosamente, era increíble a que no notara que había subido a su espalda "Jeje buen intento" le dijo a Gato.

Aprovechando esta instancia y con la ayuda de mis patas dejé inconsciente al soldado. Lo arrastré como pude a unos metros y después lancé sus cosas. Esperé a que se asomara.

"Espero que me perdones" le dije arrepentida y con sinceridad.

"¡Disculpa aceptadas! " dijo alegre un viejo y se fue corriendo.

"No tengo tiempo pa' ti" dijo el molesto saltando arriba de sus botas "Tengo que salvar al pueblo del Gran Terror" agregó arrebatando su espada de mi mano alejándose.

"Gato espera" le dije, lo detuve poniendo una mano en su brazo y me puse frente a él.

"No entiendes vine porque" vacilé un poco por lo que tenía que decir "Estoy aquí porque tú me hiciste entender que existe algo que me importa más que el oro".

Me miró a los ojos de forma seductora.

"¿Cómo que algo? " remarcando la última palabra.

"Está bien tu ganas alguien "le dije también remarcando la última palabra "Mide como 60 centímetros ¿Usa tacones? "

"¿Es apuesto? " preguntó con el mismo tono anterior. He aquí nuestra guerrilla de coqueteos.

"Es muy apuesto" le respondí de la misma manera

"¿Y todo un papacito?" preguntó haciendo una pose.

"Aja" le respondí asintiendo.

"¿Un semental? "

"¡Sí!"

"¿Un tigre? " preguntó

"No puede ser" le dije rodando mis ojos, el comenzó a reír.

"Pero aún no estamos en paz" me dijo como retándome. En ese momento llegó una lanza interponiéndose entre nosotros

"¡Quietos!" gritó un soldado.

"¡Claro que sí! " le dije como si fuera de lo más obvio ignorando al soldado.

"¡No no de eso nada! " me dijo sacando sus garras provocando a que se le cayeran los pantalones al soldado.

Acechamos bufando y saltamos encima del soldado derribándolo.

Seguimos corriendo y Gato dijo "Yo te salvé" nos cruzamos y subimos la pared cado uno por su lado, cuando estuvimos en la cima saltamos y de una patada derribamos a los dos soldados que venían por nosotros y Gato agregó "¡Me debías una!"

Llegaron más soldados, me tomó de la mano y me giró hacia él "Y no me dijiste lo de Humpty" Otra vez nos tomamos de la manos y giramos para impulsarnos y proyectándonos directo a los soldados, derribándolos.

"Así que me debes dos" terminó de "sacarme" en cara Gato

¡Lo de Humpty me vine enterando recién!

Llegó un lote de soldados desde un ascensor

"Ay no eres nada fácil" le dije antes de recoger una especie de hacha

"Lo sé pero ¡Valgo la pena! " me dijo. Ambos corrimos y clavamos el arma en el suelo que nos lanzó hasta el ascensor. Gato comenzó a escalar rápidamente por la soga, cuando iba a subir sentí que me agarraron de la bota.

"De mi no te escapas Gato con Botas" dijo el Comandante.

"Bota equivocada" le dije, decidí rápido sacando mi cuchilla, le sonreí a Gato y antes que me dijera algo corté la soga.

"¡Kitty!"

"¡Ahora estamos a mano! " le grité y salté hacia los soldados que fueron por mí.

"¡Atrápenla! " gritó enojado el Comandante.

Como si tuvieran oportunidad

Me eché a correr y frente a mi venia un soldado pero antes que él pudiera hacer algo me deslicé entre sus piernas logrando que lo otros soldados que venía detrás de mi chocaran con él.

Corrí hacia la oficina principal para escapar por el lugar en el que había entrado. Teniendo que evitar las armas que me lanzaban, con mis saltos los esquivaba sin ningún problema. Como era un buen grupo de soldado y para no hacerle notar mi objetivo me desvíe del camino. Había unas armas apoyada en una pared así que las eché todas al suelo entorpeciendo su camino.

Teniendo esta oportunidad corrí más rápido, pero un soldado se presento ante mí, esquivé su estocada, y en la velocidad que iba me ayudó a dar un buen salto y llegué a su cara derribándolo.

Tomé velocidad otra vez, la oficina principal y en si el agujero estaban frente a mí, salté de una pared a otra escalando hasta llegar a la salida

"¡Que no se escape!" alcancé a escuchar a unos de los soldados.

Genial, tenía que seguir escapando, continúe mi camino por el techo pero no por eso los soldados dejaron de lanzarme armas.

No era un mayor problema esquivándolo con los saltos, el problema era que se me acaban los techos y lo único que tenía era una gran muralla con una ventana.

Sin detenerme observé para buscar alguna solución rápida, que por suerte la encontré.

Era algo arriesgado, había de estas sogas con banderines amarradas a la ventana de la mencionada muralla, esta soga me podía ayudar atravesar la calle para el otro lado donde estaba amarrada el otro extremo pero estaba a una altura que necesitaría de un buen salto para alcanzarla y cortarla.

De un solo movimiento saqué mi cuchillo y lo puse en mi boca. Aceleré al máximo, di el impulso necesario y comencé a dar voltereta para obtener más fuerza. Cuando vi que tenía cerca la muralla, preparé mis músculos para hacer la última maniobra. Una vez que sentí la pared me impulsé hacia arriba. Alcé mis manos alcanzando la soga y con un movimiento rápido la corte y me llevó al otro lado.

Me impulsé en el aire y salté cayendo suavemente sobre mis cuatros patas en el tejado.

Los soldados me perdieron de vista y como no quise abusar de mi suerte me escondí en la sombra.

Pero un rugido familiar me interrumpió mi pequeño momento de tranquilidad para ver de dónde provenía.

No tarde en ver al Gran Terror cuando aterrizó en el pueblo, quién llamaba a su cría y mirando por todos lados.

Era enorme, un gran gansa, dio unos pasos, no sé que habrá visto en ese momento que se enojó y comenzó a dejar un verdadero desastre, destruyendo parte de las casas. La gente comenzó a correr.

Me acerqué con cuidado estaba a unas seis casas más o menos, pero el animal comenzó a avanzar rápidamente y me estaba complicando pillarle el paso.

Luego divisé a Gato que saltó en frente de ella para tratar de tranquilizarla, pero El Gran Terror vio los huevos frente a ella y pensó que ahí estaba la gansa dorada. Gato se subió a ella gracias a una soga que colgaba de ella y después las utilizó como riendas y le indicó hacia un lugar.

Me apuré dando más saltos pero no alcancé, el animal comenzó a correr a una increíble velocidad.

¡Arg! ¡Piedad!

Doblaron hacia una bajada que fue una suerte porque podía acortar camino, con mis salto logré atravesarlo. Quedé casi a la par del Gran Terror. Vi que Gato se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a la soga, no me había percatado que estaba Humpty delante de ellos y que llevaba a la gansa dorada en la carreta a toda prisa.

Me sorprendí que lo estuviera ayudando…

Repentinamente desde un pasaje aparecieron Jack y Jill corriendo a la par de la carreta de Humpty y Jill le apuntaba con una pistola.

Decidí hacer mi entrada, salté y di muchas vueltas en el aire que me ayudaron a impulsarme más llegando directamente a la cara de Jill

"¡Quítenmela! " gritó Jill antes de que la derribara de un movimiento.

"¡Chica salvaje! " gritó Gato desde el Gran Terror.

"¡No sé lo que harían sin mí!" le respondí lanzándole un beso con mi mano y me fui haciendo mis piruetas.

Subí de nuevo al techo para descansar un poco esto último me dejo agotada.

Mientras descansaba vi que se alejaron hasta llegar el puente y no pasó mucho tiempo que se vio una polvareda.

¡El puente se había derrumbado!

Me preocupé y no dudé en ir corriendo, no tengo idea de donde saqué las fuerzas.

Pero no pude llegar ya que un grupo de soldados venia de vuelta y se percataron de mi presencia.

"¡Atrápenla! ¡Es la pareja de Gato!" ordenó el Comandante.

¿La pareja de Gato? ¡Que yo sepa aún no somos nada!

El comentario me había tomado por sorpresa pero aún así reaccioné rápidamente y salté hacia atrás esquivando las lanzas, me eché a correr una vez más sin que me dejaran la oportunidad de ir al puente.

Cuando pude alejarme de ellos un poco, encontré un gran árbol a unos pasos de donde estaba. Me subí sin pensarlo escondiéndome de ellos. Funcionó porque los soldados siguieron de largo.

¡Por fin un poco de paz! La única intranquilidad era que si Gato y Humpty; más el primero obviamente, no me fiaba de Humpty al menos que hubiera una buena explicación, habían salido ilesos, espero que sí, había cosas que definir.

Pasó un buen rato cuando escuché a personas celebrando, me asomé para ver ¡La gente nombraba a Gato como a un héroe!

Sonreí, feliz por el de que pudo limpiar su nombre y feliz de que estuviera a salvo.

Salté con cautela al tejado y al acércame al otro extremo lo encontré, estaba frente mío en el suelo hablando con su madre adoptiva. Se despidió antes de que llegarán los soldados, que con una par de saltos llegó al tejado y la gente le aplaudía.

"¡Vayan por él y ustedes por ella!" gritó el Comandante.

Me había descuidado pero rápidamente reaccioné, esquive unas lanzas saltando hacia un lado y me eché a correr para dar un buen salto. Cuando estaba en el aire visualicé a Gato que estaba cerca del tejado en el que iba aterrizar. Al llegar, le di un vistazo rápido; momento en el que nuestras miradas se cruzaron giré y seguí dando altos hacia atrás para esquivar las armas.

Llegué a otro techo, esta vez frente a este tejado estaba Gato que comenzamos a bailar moviendo los pies rítmicamente ignorando por completo las armas. Cuando se nos terminó el techo ambos saltamos.

Lo que siguió fue que frente a mi habían unas armas clavadas en la muralla que habían sido lanzados por unos soldado con muy mala puntería. Salté de forma ascendente usando estas armas para impulsarme lo suficiente para lanzarme en el aire y giré como si estuviera haciendo la rueda.

En ese instante me encontré con Gato frente a mi haciendo la misma pirueta y reímos., luego volteamos y nuestras botas se encontraron haciendo la misma maniobra que en la Cantina del Gato.

Aterricé con mis cuatros patas en un balcón y con estas mismas corrí a lo largo hasta llegar a una soga que la tome y la corte, me balanceé hasta llegar a una muralla. Gato quedó frente a esta en un techo.

"Volveremos a vernos Kitty Patitas Suaves!" me dijo Gato desde ahí.

"Antes de lo que crees" le respondí juguetonamente sentada en la muralla balanceando unos de mis pies en el aire.

Como acto de reflejo se miró los pies y descubrió que sus botas no estaban, hizo un mohín.

Le sonreí mostrando sus botas con mi mano.

Rió suavemente y le alcancé a escuchar.

"Eres una gatita muy mala"

Ni te imaginas…

Me levanté y aún con las botas en mi mano me la eché a la espalda y con la otra le lancé un beso, después de esto salte al otro lado.

Al aterrizar me eché a correr, Gato no tardó en alcanzarme y se lanzó para atraparme pero lo esquivé a tiempo girando bruscamente hacia un callejón, ideal para escondernos y por supuesto para tener más privacidad.

Escondí sus botas detrás de una caja y me dispuse a esperarlo.

"Devuélveme mis botas" me dijo caminando hacia a mi mirándome a los ojos. Sonreí

"Ven por ellas" le respondí "Me pareció escucharte que te gustaban los juegos" agregue juguetona. El río.

"Veo que a ti también" me "acusó" Gato.

Me acerqué un poco más "Claro ¿Por qué no?" pregunté inocentemente.

"En ese caso ¿A qué quieres jugar?" me respondió de la misma forma, en ese momento ya estábamos frente a frente, pero antes de responderle me quiso atrapar en un abrazo pero lo esquive.

"Al atrápame si puedes y obtendrás tus botas" le dije acercando mi rostro al suyo.

"Será sencillo, ya lo hice una vez" me provocó. Sonreí maliciosamente.

"Eso fue porque te deje ganar" le respondí

"Repítelo hasta que te lo creas" me dijo, comencé a caminar alrededor de él y el me seguía con la mirada buscando lo que tramaba.

"¿Qué esperas?" le pregunté. Le tenía preparada una pequeña sorpresa.

"No me fió mucho de ti" me dijo cuando repentinamente me acorralo en contra la pared

Perfecto...

Nos quedamos mirando, como si estuviéramos estudiándonos hasta que Gato comenzó a acercarse y yo puse una mano en su mejilla, pero esto era solo para hacerle creer que le seguía el juego porque antes de que nuestros labios hicieran contacto me agache ágilmente me fui por su costado y me subí a su espalda abrazando su cuello, acerque mi boca a su oído.

"Nos vemos en la Cantina del Gato" le dije y antes de bajarme le di un beso en la mejilla. Me alejé unos metros de él rápidamente

"Si que eres una gatita muy mala" me dijo pícaramente

"Tú también lo eres" le dije guiñando un ojo "Pero si tiene razón, a todo esto toma" le dije lanzándole su saco de dinero "Nos vemos"

"Ya veras, abstente de las consecuencias" me respondió Gato y me reí.

Me fui rápidamente ya que aun estaban los soldados buscándonos, por suerte había una carreta con mercadería saliendo del pueblo, ir de polizón es una buena forma de ahorrar dinero, recordando que no pude llevarme un huevo de oro.

Espere a que la carreta avanzara unos metros para ver que se dirigia al lugar correcto y así fue. El viaje fue tranquilo bueno hasta que el conductor notó mi presencia; me había quedado dormida, y me agarró a tomatazos limpio, claro que lo esquivé sin problema.

Por lo menos llegue al pueblo y a buena hora, estaba anocheciendo, momento ideal para pasar un buen rato en la Cantina del Gato. Me fui al callejón que daba a la Cantina, habían mas gatos pero ninguno de ellos era Gato asi que me dispuse a esperarlo.

"Señorita Kitty, si mal no recuerdo te había invitado un trago de leche y aún espero la respuesta" me dijo Gato detrás de mí.

Me di vuelta y le respondí " Mmm tienes razón pero fue porque no me fiaba de ti" le provoqué.

"Ahora es distinto, tu ya no trabajas para Humpty y yo no lo hago por simple diversión, tengo otras intenciones" me respondió.

"Oh ¿Y cuáles son tus otras intenciones?" le pregunté mirándolo a los ojos, siguiendo el juego.

"Tendrás que averiguarlo" me provocó Gato.

"En ese caso, vayamos por ese trago de leche" le respondí.

"Como quieras" me dijo con un sonrisa

Nos dirigimos a la Cantina del Gato, después de pasar por el tobogán pedimos una mesa. Mientras esperábamos nuestras leches charlamos.

"Ni que pensar que todo comenzó aquí" dijo Gato.

"En realidad comenzó con un guitarrazo" dije inocentemente pero Gato me fulminó con la mirada.

"¿Vas a seguir con ese tema? Me pregunto un poco irritado.

"¿Qué? Pero si es verdad, además eso si que dolió" dije con una mueca

"Pero no fue intencional" se excusó Gato pero ahora yo le fulminaba con la mirada.

"Ya vale si fue intencional ¡Pero no sabía que eras tú! Te recuerdo que trabajaste para un huevo" me dijo el provocándome con lo último. Suspiré

"En mi defensa no sabía que era un plan en contra tuyo, solo robar los frijoles y los huevos, tenía mis sospechas hasta que el me dijo el plan original y te recuerdo que intenté advertirte" le expliqué y el quedó pensativo y agregué

"Además...no creas que fue simple, es decir, me sentía mal, no sabía que hacer, Humpty me vigilaba cada paso, quería ayudarte, en un principio pensé que solo era lealtad pero me di cuenta que había algo mas"

Me sonrió y puso sus manos encima de las mías "Bueno por lo menos todo salió bien, bueno relativamente" me dijo Gato.

"¿Por qué?" pregunté curiosa

"Humpty después de todo decidió ayudar, pero algo salió mal en el puente, se sacrificó para salvar la gansa, cayó para luego convertirse en un huevo de oro, fue...extraño, el Gran Terror se lo llevó" me explicó.

"Wow" dije perpleja.

En ese momento llegaron nuestras leches.

"Entonces, brindemos por nosotros, que nuestros caminos se cruzaran y por conocer a esta grandiosa, atractiva y diabólica gata" dijo el con una sonrisa traviesa y yo reí por mi descripción.

"Salud" ambos dijimos chocando nuestros vasos y bebimos de ellos.

"Al parecer hay otra noche de baile" dije al ver que varios gatos comenzaron a bailar, tome otro trago de leche y agregué "Aunque no sé si habrá un duelo".

"Eso no importa, con o sin duelo bailaremos igual ¿O no?" me dijo insinuante. Le sonreí me levante para acercarme a él para besarle cerca de su boca, secándole unas gotas de leche.

"Pues vamos entonces" le dije y él me sonrió pícaro.

Después de hacer nuestra entrada, comenzamos a bailar en el centro del lugar atrayendo la atención de todos, bueno algunos animaban más la música tocando una campana y siguiendo unas luces entre otras cosas.

Gato y yo nos acercamos con nuestras manos alzadas y moviendo rítmicamente los pies como la vez pasado solo que ahora nos mirábamos intensamente. Para cuando estuvimos frente a frente giramos e hicimos un circulo luego nos acercamos, el me tomó con una mano de la cintura y yo su cuello y las manos libres las juntamos y seguimos bailando. La canción estaba terminando al igual que nuestro baile y antes de que termináramos, Gato me inclinó nos miramos otra vez y comenzamos a acercarnos, saqué su sombrero para ocultarnos y nos besamos en el preciso momento en que la canción terminó.

Después de todo valió la pena pasar por esto, gane más de lo que perdí y encuentro cierto eso de que las cosas llegan cuando menos te lo esperes.

Ahora este es el final de esta aventura pero esto da para abrir otras nuevas y con gusto las esperaré junto a Gato.

* * *

Fin D: uh espero que le haya gustado, me costó hacer un final xD Muchas muchas muchas gracias por seguir el fic no saben la alegría que me da :D a ver si una de esas me sale una continuación o una historia anexa porque por lo que leí creo que harán una segunda peli de Gato con Botas, la están desarrollando D: habrá que esperar a ver si nos dan más detalles pero si es así ya tengo más que asumido que haré un punto de vista o algo por estilo (si es que aparece Kitty D:)

Saludos :D


End file.
